Gwen and Courtney's New Year's Sleepover Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the sequel to "Gwen and Courtney's Fun Christmas Sleepover", Gwen and Courtney invite 11 couples as some of the cuples kids were invited as the kids had a kid themed sleepover downstairs as it's New Year's Eve. What happens upstairs in the bedroom...? You have to read it. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Gwen and Courtney's New Year's Eve Sleepover Party

 **Summary: This is a sequel to "Gwen and Courtney's Fun Christmas Sleepover", as this one takes place a few weeks after the party. But this time Gwen and Courtney have invited Crimson and Ennui, Mike and Zoey, Geoff and Bridgette, Kitty and Mickey, Emma and Noah, Devin and Carrie, Matt and Ella, Cameron and Jessica, and... Marley and Scott as they all were going to have a New Year's Eve Sleepover Party... but there's more to come. Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was 8:00 PM, it was Tuesday, December 31st 2024... New Year's Eve as Gwen's, Courtney's and Trents kids Maybelle who is 6, Brady, and Lita who were 4 years old as they were having a kid themed New Year's Eve Sleepover party with their friends Mike Jr who was 6, Adam who was Marley and Scott's son as he is 7, Luna who was Crimson and Ennui's daughter who is 4, Geoff Jr and April who were Geoff and Bridgette's son and daughter as they were 6 and 4 while twin boys David and Phoenix were babysat by Geoff's parents as they were 10 months old, Bella who is Emma and Noah's daughter who is 4 years old as well, and finally Mickey Jr who was Kitty and Mickey's son as he is 4 years old also were the guests for Maybelle's sleepove in the basement which is clean, safe, secure, and completely kid appropriate as it was decorated like a New Year's Eve Party but with Juice, Water, and more as the couples were wearing there normal clothes over their diapers as Gwen and Courtney were looking on from the top of the basement to see the kids having fun.

"Look at that... our first ever New Years Eve Party as a couple with our friends and our kids first ever sleepover, it's a milestone for everyone." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah it sure is." Courtney said before they kissed and hugged before they went down to the basement where Trent was as well.

"Okay, Maybelle... while we are having our party, Geoff Jr is going to be in charge." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Why?" Maybelle asked.

"Because he is the oldest kid at the party." Courtney answered her.

"Okay Mommies." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"I'll check on you guys every 30 minutes, plus I installed these cameras to monitor what you guys are doing." Trent said to Maybelle.

"Cool, thanks Daddy." Maybelle said to Trent.

"No problem sweetheart." Trent said before he hugged his daughter.

"Have fun." The trio said to the kids.

"We will!" The kids said back before Gwen, Courtney, and Trent headed up the stairs back to the main party.

"Can you believe it?! Our first sleepover as a couple!" Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! This is so amazing!" Zoey said to Mike.

"It sure is! I'm glad me and Jessica were invited... because I have a surprise for her." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey.

"Really?" They asked him.

"Yeah." Cameron answered Mike and Zoey as we now go to Geoff and Bridgette.

"I can't believe we let Geoff Jr be in charge of the kids." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"He is the oldest out of the kids, so he is more responsible." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"True, but are you okay with that?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course I am." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Well... Okies then! Still, this is really fun." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Totes, baby." Geoff said as they shared a kiss before we focused on Kitty and Mickey.

"Having fun, sweetie?" Kitty asked him.

"Of course I am. " Mickey answered Geoff.

"Little Mickey looked like he was having fun making friends." Kitty said to Mickey.

"He sure did." Mickey said before we now focus on Ella and Matt.

"Ella, I am so happy that our boss gave us a break with pay through Christmas and New Years." Matt said to his girlfriend Ella.

"I know! It's amazing!" Ella said before we moved to Noah and Emma.

"I'm surprise Gwen and Courtney allowed us to come." Noah said to Emma as he was referring to the husbands.

"They wanted to end the year with someone incredible! Besides, aren't you glad you're with your beautiful wifey?" Emma said before she asked Noah.

"Of course I am baby." Noah answered Emma before they kissed as we change focus again onto Ennui and Crimson.

"This isn't so bad." Ennui said to Crimson.

"It's different but at least Luna gets to be with her friends." Crimson said to Ennui.

"That's a good point Crimson." Ennui said before we move on to Marley and Scott.

"Mars, I am excited about this fun party." Scott said to Marley.

"Me too!" Marley said back before we change focus to Devin and Carrie.

"Carrie, can I tell you something?" Devin asked Carrie.

"Sure, what is it?" Carrie answered and responded with a question of her own.

"At Geoff's birthday party a while back..." Devin said to Carrie.

"You mean that all guy orgy party?" Carrie asked Devin.

"Yeah." Devin said to Carrie as he got a bit nervous.

"I know about it and I told you that I was okay with you going." Carrie said to Devin.

"Carrie, when Geoff sucked my baba... I said that he was better than you. I am so sorry." Devin confessed his secret affair to Carrie as he apologized.

"Oh! Well... it's okay! Besides, you were just having fun." Carrie said to Devin.

"Yeah... but still I am so sorry!" Devin said to Carrie apologizing once more.

"It's okay... besides... I'm not mad." Carrie said to Devin.

"Your not?" Devin asked her.

"No." Carrie said nicely.

"But... when it's our turn in bed... you should be punished." Carrie said with a whisper which was so seductive, so sexy, and so scary it made him aroused and scared for his life as he also shivered.

"Okies then... Carrie." Devin said to her then we go to Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"Courtney, it's time for the party to get started officially." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwenny.

"Sounds cool to me." Trent said before Courtney rang a small bell getting everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please, thank you again for attending our first ever couples only Diapey orgy party and sleepover." Courtney said to everyone as they cheered before they made their way into the living room and sat down on the floor.

"By the way... we are not going to have sex right away... this isn't the '70s... this isn't a swingers party... and we are not swingers, unless we are swinging baseball bats." Gwen said as everyone began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone laughed until the laughing stopped.

"Good one Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, I just thought of it." Gwen said before everyone began to converse.

"So, whats up with everyone?" Courtney asked the other couples.

"We're doing great, thanks." The other couples answered Courtney.

"You're welcome." Courtney said to the other couples.

"I still can't believe you invited all of us guys to this sleepover." Cameron said to Courtney.

"Well... we thought it wouldn't be fair if the girls celebrated New Year's Eve alone without their guys." Gwen said to Cameron.

"That's right." The girls said in agreement.

"Okay, so out of the guys... who has new diapers to show their wives?" Courtney asked them.

"I do!" Mike answered Courtney.

"Really? Zoey asked him.

"Yup!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Can I see them, please?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Okies Zoey, here it is." Mike said before he unbelted his belt, unbuttoned his pants and took them off revealing his new diaper to be a Rearz Princess diaper with the color being baby blue, while the pattern is going to be a Greek God Pattern and it's gonna be called the Rearz Prince Diaper as Zoey was in shock as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Zoey said to Mike as she was just like a kid in a candy store.

"Wow!" Everyone said to Mike.

"Surprise! It's like Rearz Princess diapey but it's different, it's called Rearz Prince Diapey!" Mike said to everyone as Zoey was about to faint.

"Wow! wow! wow! You look so... so... sexy!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies, Zoey." Mike said before they kissed.

"Now everyone else... it is time to expose your diapers." Gwen said to everyone before everyone else took off their respectove bottoms revealing their diapers.

 **Gwen: ABU BareBum with a black bat pattern and midnight blue skull pattern.**

 **Courtney: A hybrid of the ABU PeekABU's and the Rearz Pink Princess with a Lawyer, Princess, and Unicorn Pattern as it was Pink.**

 **Trent: Bambino Cloudees with a Guitar Pattern**

 **Mike: Rearz Princess with the color being baby blue, while the pattern is going to be a Greek God Pattern and it's gonna be called the Rearz Prince Diaper.**

 **Zoey: Red Rearz Princess with a flower pattern.**

 **Scott: ABU PeekABU's with a Wooden Pattern**

 **Marley: ABU Cushies with a My Little Pony Pattern**

 **Devin: ABU BareBums with a Neon Green Pattern**

 **Carrie: Bambinos Teddy Bears with a Little Bear Pattern**

 **Ella: ABU Little Pawz with the color being all white as the pattern was Woodland Animals and Disney.**

 **Matt: ABU Kiddos with a Broadway Pattern**

 **Crimson: Rearz Seduction with a mix of the Rearz Rebels as the color was black but it has white skulls for the pattern.**

 **Ennui: Same thing but the colors of the skulls are Blood Red.**

 **Noah: ABU Space with a pattern hybrid of video games, logos of a brain, and flag of Germany.**

 **Emma: ABU Kiddos with a Lawyer pattern.**

 **Mickey: ABU Super Dry Kids in a Flamingo Pattern**

 **Kitty: ABU Super Dry Kids with an Emoji Pattern**

 **Bridgette: ABU Lavender in the color of Ocean Blue with the pattern being ocean animals.**

 **Geoff: ABU Cushies with a hybrid of the Surfing, Party, and Ocean Patterns as the color of the diaper is white but the sides of the diaper are Pink like his open shirt on one side, and Ocean Blue on the other like his wife's jacket.**

 **Jessica: ABU Space with a school pattern.**

 **Cameron: ABU PreSchool with a mixed pattern of science matters and school stuff on it like pencils, rulers, and an apple on the pattern.**

 **Now...back to the story.**

"Oh my goodness Geoffy bear! That looks so hawt on you." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Oh, thankies Bridgette." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"So, Geoff... Bridgette... what's new with you and the lifestyle?" Gwen asked them.

"Nothing much." They answered Gwen

"You sure?" Courtney asked them.

"Well... the AB/DL Lifestyle is still going great for us." Bridgette answered Courtney.

"Totes babe." Geoff said in agreement as they kissed.

"Anyone else want to say anything before we get the Diapey fun started?" Gwen asked everyone as no one said a word.

"Okies then." Courtney said to everyone.

"Let's begin the fun." Gwen said to everyone as well.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as the remaining couples took off their respective bottoms revealing their diapers.

"So... want to talk about the best thing about 2024 and some New Years resolutions?" Gwen asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone answered Gwen.

"Who is first?" Courtney asked the couples.

"We are." Mike and Zoey answered Courtney.

"What do you want to say?" Gwen asked Mike and Zoey.

"The best thing about 2024, is having my family around, having the greatest wife in the whole world." Mike said making Zoey blush a bit before he could continue.

"Winning my first ever Primetime Emmy Award as it was for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series which was my performance in the hit TV show Problem Child, and winning my second Academy Award for Best Actor with my performance in the remake of "Purple Rain" where I played the musician Prince despite being Italian-Candian and being criticized for getting the role... I looked like him with the hair and without the shirt on as I studied the music, and I sang perfectly and I was grateful for the live action remake of "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas", which is really awesome because I never thought that I would be in a live action remake of one of my favorite movies which was critically acclaimed and a box office smash." Mike said to everyone.

"Well... same here as I'm happy that Mike got his second Academy Award and his first Emmy award also but also that I'm still loving the diapey lifestyle greatly." Zoey said to everyone else as well.

"Oh! I love doing that lifestyle also, it's tons of fun." Mike said to them also.

"What's your new year resolution?" Trent asked them.

"Honestly... just be around my loving family and my Zoey more often and not to travel so much." Mike answered Trent.

"That is what I want too... plus hopefully someday Mike and I can have a long Diapey sex marathon." Zoey answered Trent as well before she said to Mike.

"Well, Zoey we can talk about that later." Mike said to Zoey.

"Sounds great." Zoey said to Mike before they kissed.

"Who is next?" Gwen asked the guests.

"We are." Jessica and Cameron said before he began to speak.

"The year 2024 has been the best year but it is not over yet." Cameron said to everyone.

"I never thought that I would meet a wonderful man like Cameron Wilkins." Jessica said to everyone before they shared a kiss.

"Any resolutions?" Courtney asked them.

"Just to get to know each other more." Jessica answered.

"Who is next?" Gwen asked.

"We'll go." Geoff and Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Geoff and Bridgette before he began to speak.

"This year has been awesome and amazing." Geoff said to everyone.

"I agree! Since I'm always with my family and my sexy hubby." Bridgette said to everyone as well.

"Any new year resolutions?" Courtney asked them.

"Spend more time with my family." Geoff answered Courtney.

"Cool, Same here." Mike said in agreement.

"We're next." Devin said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." They said to him.

"This year has been a lot of fun... romantic, sexy, but awesome as well." Carrie said to everyone.

"Any resolutions?" Gwen asked Devin.

"Just to be a more wonderful and loving husband to my Carrie Beary." Devin answered Gwen.

"Awwww!" Everyone said while Carrie blushed like hell.

"Awwww...! Thankies Devin!" Carrie said to Devin as they kissed.

"Devin, I was joking about the punishment, you are off the hook." Carrie said to him.

"Cool! Thanks." Devin said to Carrie.

"We will go next." Crimson and Ennui said before Crimson began to speak.

"The year 2024 has been a fun year for me, Ennui, and our daughter Luna." Crimson said to everyone.

"Any resolutions?" Gwen asked them.

"Well... just to be more comfortable with being without my makeup." Ennui answered Gwen.

"Same here but also be great parents to our Luna." Crimson said as well.

"Awww so sweet." Everyone said to them.

"Thankies." Crimson and Ennui said to everyone.

"Who shall be next?" Courtney asked.

"We'll go next." Noah answered before they began.

"This year has been incredible not only for me, Noah, and our little girl Bella... it's been a lot of fun." Emma said to everyone.

"Awesome!" They said to Emma.

"Any resolutions?" Gwen asked.

"Just to be less sarcastic." Noah answered

"Plus to be more of a great mother and wife." Emma said as well.

"Sweet." Gwen said to them.

"May I go next please?" Ella asked.

"Course." Gwen answered Ella.

"This has been an amazing year, I met this incredible man thanks to Marley... thank you so much Marley for setting us up together." Ella thanked Marley.

"You're welcome." Marley said to Ella.

"It turns out that we have a lot in common, we love the theater, love Disney movies, and we love the AB/DL Lifestyle." Ella said to everyone.

"She is probably the best woman I have ever known and she takes her character roles seriously even when she's offstage it's cool." Matt said to everyone before they chuckled.

"Thankies." Ella said to Matt.

"Any resolutions?" Gwen asked Matt and Ella.

"Just for her to be a little bit normal when she's offstage." Matt answered Gwen.

"He means that I should wear more human clothes and less Disney Princess type outfits except for when we're out in our AB/DL Play dates and that's okay." Ella said to everyone.

"Cool!" Everyone said to Ella.

"Who is next?" Trent asked.

"We'll go next." Kitty answered Trent.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to them before Mickey began to speak.

"This year has been amazing, thanks to Kitty and to our son." Mickey said to everyone.

"I agree, but we have done a lot of Sexy Diapey stuff as well." Kitty said to everyone.

"Any resolutions?" Gwen asked.

"Be more confident, be a good husband to Kitty." Mickey answered Gwen.

"Aww, thankies." Kitty said before they kissed.

"To also be a better father." Mickey said to everyone.

"We are next." Marley said to everyone.

"This year has been fun for me, Marley, and Adam." Scott said to everyone.

"Marley... how did you get through to Scott?" Trent asked her.

"I used stuff from the Bible as I also used a lot of positive reinforcement." Marley answered Trent.

"Well that is one of the reasons why she understood me, she also listened to me, and I listened to her and I became a better person because of those things." Scott said to everyone.

"Awww...!" Everyone said back.

"Any resolutions?" Courtney asked them.

"Be more nicer to everyone and to be a great daddy and husband to my family." Scott answered Courtney.

"How sweet!" Marley said to Scott before she kissed his cheeks.

"We're next." Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"Me too." Trent said as well.

"So guys... How has 2024 treated you guys?" Geoff asked the trio.

"It has been the best year for all three of us." Gwen answered

"Especially me since now I'm a part of the family." Trent said to everyone.

"Trent, you've always been a part of the family." Courtney said to Trent.

"I know but now the kids know that I am their daddy." Trent said to Courtney.

"True." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Any resolutions for 2025 as you go into your 8th anniversary as a married couple Gwen and Courtney?" Zoey asked them.

"Any resolutions Trent?" Mike asked Trent.

"Our resolutions are to be more supportive of each other and be great mothers for our kids." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey.

"My resolution is to be a great father to the kids, and to be even greater friends to Gwen and Courtney, and have threesomes more often if they want too." Trent said as Gwen and Courtney blushed bit.

"I think it's still sweet." Gwen said to Trent and everyone else.

"Same here." Courtney said to Trent.

"Besides... I'm game for more of those threesomes." Gwen whispered to Trent.

"Totes." Courtney whispered to Trent as well.

"Now..." Gwen said to everyone before Courtney was next.

"Are y'all ready to have Diapey Sex?" Courtney asked them

"Hell yeah!" Everyone answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Now then... to determine who will go first." Gwen said to everyone before Courtney was next.

"We made a wheel, with everyone's name on it." Courtney said to everyone as well.

"Awesome." Everyone said to Gwen and Courtney before Trent was next.

"Each couple will have a turn to have sexy Diapey sex but once you're done, you have to wait until the finale." Trent said to them.

"Okies then." The couples said to Trent.

"But also... the couple that has their turn... can decide if they want to spice their love making or not." Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"Oooh...!" Everyone said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You ready?" Gwen and Courtney asked everyone.

"Yeah!" They answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Good!" Gwen and Courtney said before they spun the wheel as it landed on Mike and Zoey.

"Alright! We're first!" Mike and Zoey said before they kissed.

"Before you go, do you two want to spice your moment up?" Gwen asked them.

"Yup! We want to dress as Jack and Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas." They answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said before Mike and Zoey got up and headed up the stairs.

"Where do you keep the facepaint?" Mike asked them.

"In the upper left drawer of the bathroom." Gwen and Courtney answered Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to them.

"Have fun." They said to Mike and Zoey.

"We will!" Mike and Zoey said before they finally headed to the top of the stairs, headed into Gwen and Courtney's bedroom and into the bathroom and grabbed the makeup before they applied the makeup to each other's faces as Mike's face was covred with facepaint resembling exactly like Jack Skellington, from the white face, black eyes, and down to the lines on the lips resembling the exact and perfect details of Jack Skellington's stitch mouth while Zoey's makeup resembled Sally's face perfectly as she already had the red hair before they changed out of their normal clothes and changed into their respective costumes as they looked wonderful as Jack Skellington, and Sally from Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas" respectively as the sexy fun was about to finally begin.

"Mike... want to take a quick selfie?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sure." Mike answered Zoey before Zoey grabbed her camera and took the quick selfie.

"Thankies Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"So... why did you ask for that selfie?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Because our makeup might get ruined during our session." Zoey answered Mike.

"Zoey... I don't care if I cumsies all over your face with the makeup on because I wuv you so much Zoey Smith." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awww! I wuv you too Michael Smith!" Zoey said as they shared a romantic hug and an even more romantic kiss.

"Are you ready my sexy diapey wearing pumpkin queen?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I sure am my sexy diapey wearing pumpkin king." Zoey answered Mike before the two soon shared a kiss on the lips until Mike softly pushed Zoey onto the bed as they soon started to make out passionately.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned sweetly as they both started groping each other's diapered asses softly.

"Let's not rush it." Zoey said to Mike.

"Of course." Mike said to Zoey before they began to kiss each other more.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss as it turned sexy as they began to tongue kiss briefly until they stripped each other of their clothing until they were in nothing but their diapers.

"Mmm! My word! My king is acting so ferocious and sexy!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Yes I am!" Mike said before they started licking and sucking Zoey's 32 B-cup balloons hard.

"Mmm!" Mike muffled and groaned with passion.

"Ohhh Yes! Mmm! Suck them hawder!" Zoey shouted, moaned, and begged Mike to go harder with the sucking of her wonderful boobs.

"Okies." Mike replied back before he increased his sucking while Zoey rubbed his hair and his hard baba making him grunt.

"Oh!" Mike grunted as he kept at it while Zoey was aroused until she got down onto her knees and began to rub his diapered crotch.

"Ohhhh...! My queen is so horny." Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Yes I am!" Zoey said before she grabbed Mike's hard baba while keeping his diaper on as it as it was 10 inhes long and 3 inches thick.

"The queen wuvs the kings baba!" Zoey said before she began to stroke his baba hard, making him grunt.

"Mmm! So hawd and thick!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Ohhhh! Thankies my Queen!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Oh! You're very welcome!" Zoey said before she started to lick Mike's baba as she soon started to suck it hard.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned.

"Holy shit! Ohhhh yes!" Mike shouted and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmm...! Mmmmmmmmmmm...!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it hard.

"Oh god! I'm gonna Cumsies soon!" Mike shouted at Zoey who stopped to respond.

"Good!" Zoey said before she increased the pleasure by titty fucking Mike's baba as she licked and sucked it even harder.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh! My god! Here it comes!" Mike moaned and shouted as he shot his load all over Zoey's mouth and face ruining her makeup but Zoey didn't care because she loved Mike.

"Mmmmm...!" Zoey said as she swallowed his milky that she caught in her mouth.

"Such deliciousness Michael." Zoey said to Mike making her blush.

"Thankies, look Zoey... I know I said I didn't care but I am sorry that I ruined your makeup you looked so beautiful, so sexy as Sally especially with that diapey on." Mike said to Zoey making her blush as her face was still covered with the makeup and Mike's milky.

"Thankies Mike." Zoey said to Mike before she winked at Mike.

"Oh! Let me clean that up." Mike said before he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped off the makeup and cumsies from her face.

"There you go honey." Mike said to Zoey as her face was all clean.

"Thankies Mike." Zoey said as they shared a kiss.

"Mikey Boo... now you can lick and pleasure my pussy my sexy pumpkin king." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sounds lovely Zoey." Mike said before Zoey sat down on the bed before Mike got down on his knees and began to lick, finger, and rub her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm! So sweet!" Mike moaned, muffled, as he licked, fingered, and rubbed Zoey's diapered pussy hard.

"Ahhhh! Yes yes yes! Hawder, lick my diapey pussy hawder my sexy pumpkin king!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and begged Mike to go harder as they were trying to stay in character.

"Of course my beautiful pumpkin queen!" Mike went harder and harder, but he also tried not rush it.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled before he went soft as he was enjoying it like it was a full course meal.

"MMMMMMM...! So Yummy!" Mike muffled and moaned, and said to Zoey.

"Thankies so much! Go hawder! Hawder Jack!" Zoey said as she was definitely in character on Sally despite the facepaint no longer being on her face.

"Okies Sally!" Mike said as he was also in character also as he went harder as Zoey grabbed her breasts before it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES! OHHH FUCK YES!" Zoey shouted before she climaxed hard over Mike's face and mouth as the facepaint was ruined.

"Oh no! The facepaint is ruined! I'm so sorry Mikey-Boo!" Zoey said to Mike who wasn't mad at all as he swallowed the milk that was in his mouth.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Mike said to Zoey making her blush a bit.

"No need to be sorry, Zoe Zoe! Besides, I still enjoy what we just did honey." Mike said to Zoey making her feel better.

"Oh thank goodness!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Would you mind giving me a towel so I can clean up my face?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I don't mind a bit." Zoey answered Mike before she grabbed a towel and wiped off his face.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey.

"No problem baby." Zoey said as they shared a kiss.

"But now... it's time for some real fun." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oooh! I know what you mean." Zoey said to him as she kissed him.

"Tell me... what position... I don't mind what kind just tell me right now!" Mike said to Zoey as he was getting hornier and hornier by the second.

"Okies. I want it to be special though." Zoey said to Mike.

"How about the Leopard." Mike said to Zoey.

"Perfect!" Zoey said before Mike laid on his knee as Zoey got close as he pushed his baba into Zoey's diapered area.

"Oh yes!" They shouted as Mike started fucking Zoey slow but passionately while he groped her ass.

"Mmm! Feels so good!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Zoey said in agreement before she groped her breasts with one hand as Mike spanked her diapered ass, then she got horny by that.

"Do That again!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Happy too!" Mike said before he spanked her diapered ass again and again making her moan louder and louder.

"OHHHHHHH... YEEEAAAAAHHHH...!" Zoey moaned louder and louder as she was enjoying it very much.

"I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU! I WUV YOU SO MUCH MISTER ACADEMY AWARD WINNING AND EMMY AWARD WINNING SUPERSTAR ACTOR MY SEXY DIAPEY WEARING HUBBY MICHAEL SMITH!" Zoey screamed out with glee, ecstasy, and passion as Mike was blushing like crazy.

"I WUV YOU TOO ZOEY SMITH!" Mike said before they changed their position as he stood up by his knees, grabbed Zoey by the legs as he started fucking her super hard.

"OHHH YES!" Zoey moaned while she was rubbing her diapered area while Mike kept going harder and harder.

"OHHH! I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" They moaned and shouted before they soon kissed as they were getting closer to exploding.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned they climaxed hard*

"That was hawt as hell." Zoey said to Mike.

"I agree. I think I should win an academy award for that performance." Mike said to Zoey who chuckled a bit as they peed in their diapers.

"Ahhhh...! That feels so good." They said to each other before they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers before they headed back into the living room.

"It's time for me to spin the wheel." Gwen said before she spun the wheel as it landed on Ennui and Crimson.

"Sweet!" They said to each other as they hugged.

"Would you like to spice things up?" Gwen asked the gothic couple.

"Yes!" Crimson answered Gwen.

"We are gonna be dressed up like vampires." Ennui said to everyone.

"Awesome." Everyone said to Crimson and Ennui as they got dressed up as vampires as Ennui was dressed up like Count Dracula while Crimson was dressed up like a vampire princess.

"How do I look?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"You look glorious." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Thankies." Ennui said back to Crimson.

"How about me?" Crimson asked Ennui.

"Stunning." Ennui answered Crimson.

"Thankies." Crimson said before they kissed, then they entered the bedroom.

"So... my vampire princess... shall we make love until we no longer can?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Yes, my king of the night!" Crimson answered Ennui before they began kissing each other passionately until they soon began making out hard.

"Mmmmmm...! MMMMM!" They moaned while they also rubbed and groped each other's diapered asses until Crimson grabbed his diapered crotch and revealed his baba which was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Ooooh...! Nice baba my diapey wearing vampire king." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Thank you my diapey wearing Vampire Queen... now suck my baba and suck it hawd." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Yes my king." Crimson said before she got down on her knees and she licked and kissed Ennui's baba before she started to suck Ennui's baba hard while he grunted and rubbed her hair.

"Mmmmm!" Crimson moaned and muffled as she sucked Ennui's baba harder while she rubbed her diapered area slowly.

"Yes! Mmmm… so good! Suck it hawder my Vampire Queen!" Ennui shouted, moaned and shouted again before Crimson stopped to reply.

"Yes my king." Crimson said before she went harder as Ennui was turned on even more.

"My goodness I love this feeling!" Ennui said to Crimson.

"Mmmmmm! Me too!" Crimson muffled and said before she increased her sucking until Ennui was getting close to climaxing.

"Ohhhh! My Queen... I... can't hold it in!" Ennui moaned and shouted as Crimson stopped sucking and stroked his baba hard and fast.

"Then don't! Give me all your cumsies!" Crimson shouted before opened her mouth wide.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHH!" Ennui shouted and moaned as he climaxed hard inside Crimson's mouth.

"Mmmm… how does it taste?" Ennui softly moaned and asked her.

"Delicious! Now it's your turn." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Yes... time for me to pleasure my queen!" Ennui said as Crimson at on the bed, Ennui got down to his knees befor he began to lick her diapered area hard.

"Mmmmm...! MMMMMM...!" Ennui muffled while he licked, sucked and fingered Crimson's area hard before she began to scream and claw on his hair like a cat.

"Yes! Keep going! Lick me hawder! Suck my Vampire pussy hawder!" Crimson shouted with ecstasy like Marilyn Manson.

"Of course, my queen!" Ennui said before he increased the pleasuring of his wife to the max.

"Mmmmmm!" Ennui moaned as he was enjoying it very much.

"OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS SO GREAT!" Crimson shouted while the other couples were mingling away.

"Maybe I can check on the kids, see how they are doing?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Sounds good." Gwen answered Trent before he put on a robe before he went downstairs to check on the kids as they were in an intense game of musical chairs.

"What's going on here?" Trent asked the kids.

"We're playing musical chairs." Maybelle answered him.

"Yeah." The kids said in agreement.

"Sounds like fun, is everyone doing alright?" Trent said before he asked.

"Everyone is doing great. I promise." Geoff Jr answered Trent.

"Okay then." Trent said before he went back upstairs.

"Just a good old game of musical chairs." Trent said to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said before back to Crimson and Ennui... as they kept at it until an explostion was about to happen.

"I'm gonna cumsies soon Ennui!" Crimson shouted warning Ennui.

"Good!" Ennui shouted as he sucked and fingered her harder and harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crimson screamed as she exploded all over Ennui's face.

"Mmm... delicious." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Thankies." Crimson said before they both soon shared another kiss before she took her chance and pushed him onto the bed with him on bottom.

"Oh... so... you want to feel my hawd pleasure, right?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Actually… I have a surprise for you..." Crimson answered Enui before she grabbed a dark red strap on dildo.

"Oh... so you want to-" Ennui was in the middle of asking before she interrupted.

"Yes I do!" Crimson said before she placed it on over here diaper.

"Okay... go ahead." Ennui said before he got on his knees like a dog and before long... Crimson began to pound him hard in the doggy style.

"Oh yes! You like that?!" Crimson shouted with enthusiam and asked him before she spanked Ennui's ass.

"YES! SO MUCH MY QUEEN! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Ennui answered and demanded that Crimson fuck him even harder.

"Yes, my king!" Crimson fucked Ennui harder and harder until they soon changed to missionary position as she fucked him even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Crimson moaned until Ennui kissed her before he started sucking and biting her neck like a real vampire.

"Ahhhh! Ohh yes!" Crimson moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"Turns you on huh?" Ennui asked her.

"It does so much!" Crimson answered Ennui who was stroking his hard baba before she went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Crimson shouted at Ennui.

"Me too!" Ennui shouted back.

"OHHHHH MY GOD! AHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard.

"That was so fucking hawt." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Yeah... now it's my turn." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Good!" Crimson said before she removed the strap on from her diaper and got on all fours in the doggy style.

"Don't hold back." Crimson said to Ennui.

"I won't." Ennui said before he started fucking Crimson hard in the doggy style like she did to him.

"Oh yes! Keep going my Vampire King!" Crimson shouted with glee.

"Happy too my dear Vampire queen!" Ennui shouted as he kept at it, they were enjoying it while the other couples were mingling.

"Mike, where on earth did you get that Rearz Prince Diapey?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Well... it's a new diaper they made. I kinda requested it since I saw you wearing your new Rearz Princess diapey… I thought you look so hawt." Mike answered Zoey making her blush.

"Awww, thankies. I have to say... you do look sexy in them." Zoey said to Mike making him blush a bit.

"Why thank you." Mike said before they kissed again.

"Plus... if you want to talk about that sex marathon... just let me know." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said while back in the bedroom Ennui and Crimson were close.

"GONNA CUMSIES CRIMSON!" Ennui shouted at Crimson.

"ME TOO!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! AHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned with incredible passion as they climaxed hard, then they cleaned up by changing each other's diapers before they returned to the living room.

"That was so much fun!" Crimson and Ennui said to each other before they kissed.

"I'll spin it." Trent said before he spun the wheel as it landed on Scott and Marley.

"Yeah! We're next." Scott and Marley said to everyone.

"Wanna spice it up?" Gwen asked Scott and Marley.

"No thanks, we can do it like we always do it." Marley answered Gwen.

"Damn right." Scott said to them before they headed into the bedroom as they kissed each other before they started to makeout like crazy.

"Mmmmm...!" Marley and Scott moaned and before long they fell onto the bed as they groped each other diapered asses.

"Mmmmm you are so sexy." Scott said to Marley.

"You too." Marley said before they started groping their diapered areas hard.

"Mmmmm..." They moaned as they were enjoying it.

"Scotty... do you want me to have a taste of your meaty baba?" Marley asked Scott.

"Mars, I absolutely positively want that so much." Scott answered Marley.

"Good Boy." Marley said before she got down to her knees, moved the frontal of his diaper to reveal his big baba as it was 10 inches long and 4 inches thick.

"Still big and meaty." Marley said to Scott.

"Only for you sweetheart." Scott said before Marley soon licked and sucked on Scott's big baba hard while she also played with his sacks.

"Mmmmmm!" Marley moaned and muffled with delight.

"Oh Mars-Bars! You're so good!" Scott said while he rubbed Marley's hair as she sucked him harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm!" Marley muffled and moaned as she kept going.

"Oh wow! You are always perfect at it! Keep going until I shoot my load!" Scott shouted while Marley deepthroated and deepdrooled it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies Mars-Bars! Here it comes!" Scott shouted before he climaxed all over Marley's face, and mouth.

"Mmmm!" Marley moaned as she swallowed his load.

"So yummy!" Marley said to Scott.

"Thankies… now it's my turn." Scott said to Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said before Scott began to lick her slowly because they didn't wanna rush into it.

"Mmmmm... your area is so tasty, just like chocolate." Scott said to Marley who blushed.

"Thankies Scotty! Lick me hawder!" Marley shouted at Scott who stopped to reply.

"Got it babe!" Scott said before he started to lick her harder and harder.

"Ohhh yes!" Marley groped and licked her 32-B cup breasts while Scott increased his licking while also started to finger her hard.

"Mmmmmm! SO GOOD!" Scott muffled and moaned before he praised her area before he resumed licking and fingering.

"Thankies! Ohhhhh! HAWDER!" Marley shouted, moaned, and shouted as Scott kept at it until it was time.

"I'm about to cumsies! Here it comes! AHHHHHHH...!" Marley shouted and moaned as she bursted all over Scott's face and mouth, then he licked the milky off his face and swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm...! Awesome! It taste just like good milk." Scott said to Marley.

"Thankies Scott." Marley said to him.

"It's time for fuckys... which position do you want me to fuck you in?" Scott said before he also asked her as well.

"Cowgirl so I can see you, Scott." Marley answered Scott.

"Sounds good to me babe." Scott said to Marley as he laid down on the bed as Marley sat on his waist before he placed his baba inside of her diapered pussy.

"Fuck me slow at first... then go hawd." Marley whispered in Scott's ear.

"Okies then." Scott said before he started to fuck her in slow pace.

"Oh yeah... so good." Scott said as he was happy and so horny.

"Totes." Marley said in agreement as she got used to the position.

"You love it when Scotty fucks you hawd in your diapeys huh?" Scott asked Marley.

"SO MUCH! FUCK ME HAWDER! NOW!" Marley shouted at Scott.

"OKIES!" Scott said before he started fucking her harder and harder.

"OH YEAH!" Scott shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes...! SO GOOD!" Marley moaned and shouted as they started kissing each other while Scott fucked her harder and harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Scott shouted at Marley.

"Me too!" Marley shouted before it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard as they panted before they kissed.

"You up for peeing in your diapey with your hubby?" Scott asked her.

"Of course I am." Marley answered before they relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... so good." They sighed and said as they cleaned up and changed before they left the bedroom and went back into the living room.

"How was it?" Gwen asked them.

"So awesome." Scott and Marley answered Gwen.

"Did you changey?" Courtney asked them.

"Course we did." They answered her.

"Good." Courtney said before she spun the wheel as it landed on Noah and Emma.

"We're next, yay!" Noah and Emma said.

"Are you gonna spice it up a bit?" Courtney asked them.

"Well, we're just gonna do it like normal." Noah said before Emma was next to speak.

"We are also going to wear outfits that show our culture." Emma said to Courtney as well.

"Cool!" Courtney said before Noah grabbed a Embroidered Linen Jodhpuri Suit Jacket with an Embellished Velvet Turban in Navy Blue while Emma sports nothing but her bra, her white lingerie, her diaper, and a Kimono as they changed into their costumes before they headed upstairs.

"It's showtime." Emma said before Noah sat down, then she began to strip as she took off her kimono, before she was wearing nothing but her lingerie and diaper as Noah's jaw dropped a bit.

"Wow! You look so beautiful and hawt." Noah said to Emma as he started to form a bulge in his diaper.

"Thankies." Emma said to him.

"You are so welcome." Noah said to Emma.

"Your turn, Noah." Emma said as he stood up, then she sat down as Noah took off his Turban, then his Suit Jacket which covered his body and his diaper as Emma was turned on by his body as it was a bit bigger with the muscles I mean.

"You like it Emma?" Noah asked Emma.

"I wuv it Noah." Emma answered Noah.

"Now... shall we continue?" Noah asked her.

"Yes we shall." Emma answered before they started kissing each other while also groping each other asses.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned as they kept making out until Emma began to rub his diapered crotch, then she grabbed the frontal of his diaper until it revealed his baba as it was 10 inches long and three inches thick.

"It's big yet so beautiful!" Emma said to him.

"Thankies." Noah said before she got down to her knees as she licked it like a lollipop before she began to suck on it.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Oh yeah! Suck on that so good and hawd!" Noah moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! Okies, Noah!" Emma muffled and moaned before she stopped to respond as she resumed sucking his baba but she went harder and harder deepthroating him and deepdrooling him very good.

"Mmmmm...!" Emma muffled before Noah got super horny.

"Ohhhh! yeah!" Noah moaned as she soon grabbed her face and started fucking her mouth hard.

"Oh yeah! Take it my sexy wifey!" Noah shouted as Emma was turned on.

"Mmmmmm...!" Emma muffled and moaned as Noah was close to exploding inside of her mouth.

"Oh God! Oh God yeah! I'm about to cumsies!" Noah said before it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Noah then burst inside of Emma's hot and sexy mouth with his milky inside of it.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Emma moaned as she swallowed all of it.

"Noah... that was very oishī." Emma said with seduction on her voice. **[1]**

"Thankies." Noah said to Emma.

"Now... it is my turn." Noah said before he got down to his knees while Emma got on the bed as he began to lick and finger her diapered area.

"Mmmmm! So sweet and yummy." Noah muffled and said to her.

"Thankies." Emma said back before she pushed Noah into her coochies even more.

"Lick me hawder, now!" Emma said to Noah.

"Okies." Noah said before he licked and fingered Emma's area even harder.

"Mmmmm...!" Noah muffled and moaned as he kept at it until it was time.

"Oh God! I'm about to release my cumsies! OHHHH FUCK YEAH!" Emma shouted as she shot her load over Noah's face, mouth, and fingers as he licked it from his face, and his fingers before he swallowed all of it.

"That was delicious." Noah said to Emma.

"Thankies Noah." Emma said him as they shared a sexy kiss.

"Time for the best part... fuckys." Noah said to Emma.

"Yay!" Emma cheered as they were about to begin doing it, meanwhile Geoff and Mike were chatting in the living room.

"Dude, that diapey looks pretty rad!" Geoff said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to Geoff.

"Any idea on how I can get one?" Geoff asked him.

"Well, they told me that they will selling them in the stores very soon." Mike answered Geoff.

"That is so cool! I'll get one of those very soon." Geoff said to Mike.

"Awesome! Besides, they do feel really good." Mike said to Geoff as back in the bedroom, Noah was laying down on the bed as he watched Emma fuck herself with his baba, having control.

"You like what you see, big boy?" Emma asked Noah.

"Yes I do!" Noah answered Emma.

"Mmmm...! I wuv your Diapey ass! It's so hawt!" Noah moaned and said before he spanked it.

"Oh! Keep spanking it while you keep fucking me also!" Emma said as Noah kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Noah shouted at Emma.

"Me too!" Emma shouted until it was time.

"Ahhhhhh...!" They moaned and screamed as climaxed hard and collapsed on top of each other before they kissed each other, then cleaned up and headed back to the living room as Mike and Geoff were still talking.

"Can you customize it online to whatever color, pattern, or theme that you want?" Geoff asked Mike.

"Of course." Mike answered Geoff.

"Cool! I'm definitely going to give them a try." Geoff said to Mike.

"Awesome!" Mike said to Geoff.

"How did it go?" Courtney asked Emma and Noah.

"Amazing!" They answered her.

"Good!" Courtney said to them.

"My turn to spin the wheel." Gwen said before she spun it as it landed on Mickey and Kitty.

"Mickey and Kitty you are up!" Courtney said to them.

"Sweet and I think Mickey and I will do something very sexy." Kitty said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah we will." Mickey said to them as well.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney said before Kitty and Mickey soon took off their normal clothes except their diapers as Mickey puts on a patient uniform while Kitty puts on a nurse's uniform as they went into the bedroom.

"I wonder that this nurse will diagnose me with." Mickey said before Kitty arrived wearing a very sexy nurse's uniform.

"WHOA! Hello Nurse!" Mickey said as a bulge started to form in his diaper which was covered by a gown.

"Hello there... my name is Nurse Kitty and I need to check something out first before I make my diagnosis." Kitty said before she started touching Mickey's body but soon started groping and rubbing his chest and his diaper.

"Hmmm..." Kitty moaned sexually as she touched his diapered bulge.

"Ohhh! Can you find anything nurse?" Mickey softly moaned before he asked Kitty.

"Just give me a minute... ah-ha!" Kitty said to Mickey before she found something.

"What?" Mickey asked Kitty.

"Well Mickey... it looks like you have an illness." Kitty answered him.

"Oh no!" Mickey said in a panic.

"Don't you worry my cutie, there is a cure." Kitty said to Mickey.

"What is it?" Mickey asked Kitty before she stripped her skirt off and her nurse's jacket revealing her white fishnet stockings as she also exposed her beautiful 36 C-cup breasts to Mickey who's jaw dropped.

"You have to fuck me hawd and good." Kitty said to Mickey with erotic seduction in her voice turning him on.

"That sounds awesome." Mickey said before they started to kiss while Kitty rubbed his diapered crotch.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned and muffled as they had a brief tongue kiss before she grabbed the frontal of his diaper, grabbed his baba as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"You're very big." Kitty said to Mickey making him blush.

"Thankies." Mickey said before Kitty got down on her knees and started kissing, and licking his baba before she started sucking Mickey's baba softly.

"Mmmmmm..." Kitty moaned softly as she was liking it.

"Wow nurse Kitty, that feels so good." Mickey said to Kitty.

"Mmmmm! I'm glad you like it." Kitty muffled before she stopped to respond which she did before she resumed sucking him as she went even harder.

"Mmmmmm...!" Kitty muffled and moaned with delight in her voice.

"Ohhhhh nurse Kitty!" Mickey moaned and shouted before he rubbed her hair as she deepthroated him even harder.

"OH GOD!" Mickey shouted.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty muffled and moaned as she stopped.

"Are you close my sweet and sexy patient?" Kitty asked him with a cute, yet sexy and seductive tone in her voice.

"Yes...! Oh my god!" Mickey shouted before Kitty then stopped sucking as she stroked his baba hard and fast.

"Here it comes! OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mickey shouted and moaned as he climaxed all over Kitty's face and mouth as she swallowed all of his milky.

"Mmmm.. creamy." Kitty moaned softly and said to Mickey.

"Thankies..." Mickey said to Kitty as they shared a kiss.

"No problem, you can fuck me now." Kitty said as she laid on the bed.

"Nurse Kitty... I'll do anything to be cured." Mickey said before he began to fuck her in the missonary.

"Oh yes!" Mickey shouted as he kept fucking her diapered pussy hard while he also groped her breasts.

"Just like that! Fuck me hawder, so you can be cured!" Kitty shouted at Mickey.

"Okies nurse!" Mickey said before he went harder, fucking Kitty like a strong man as he also spanked her diapered ass.

"OHHHHH! OH YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M YOUR DOCTOR NOW!" Mickey moaned and shouted.

"Hawder! FUCK ME HAWDER UNTIL YOU CUMSIES!" Kitty shouted at Mickey.

"YES NURSE!" Mickey shouted as he kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Mickey shouted at Kitty.

"ME TOO!" Kitty shouted before they both climaxed super hard.

"OH YEAH!" They shouted before they collapsed on top of each other.

"So... nurse... am I cured?" Mickey asked Kitty.

"You are cured." Kitty answered Mickey.

"Thank goodness." Mickey said before they cleaned up, and went back into the living room as Trent spun the wheel this time as it landed on Geoff and Bridgette.

"Bridgey bear, it looks like we're up next." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Awesome." Bridgette said before they shared a kiss.

"Are you two gonna do anything special?" Courtney asked them

"Nope, everytime I do it with my babe it's special." Geoff answered Courtney.

"Let's do it." Bridgette said before she and Geoff headed up to the bedroom as they begin their love making with a makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled before they both fell onto the bed as they made out even harder including tongue kissing as they started groping and rubbing each other's diapered asses and diapered areas.

"Mmmm...! I wuv you so much." They moaned and said to each other as Bridgette was on top of Geoff in the makeout they were doing as they were cuddling and hugging each other also during said makeout.

"I really like your new diapey, Geoffy bear." Bridgette said seductively to Geoff.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said back before Bridgette groped his diapered bulge before grabbed the frontal of his diaper and grabbed his hard baba as it revealed to be 11 inches long and three inches thick.

"I also wuv your baba." Bridgette said before she got down to her knees and started licking and sucking Geoff's baba hard.

"Mmmmm..." Bridgette muffled and moaned while Geoff was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah, baby! Suck my baba good and hawd Bridgey bear!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You got it Geoffy!" Bridgette said before she sucked on it good and hard while Geoff sighed as he also had a mix of a sexual smile and a very sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh! Oh my god! Bridgette, this is so awesome! Daddy wuvs this!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Good to know!" Bridgette said before she took off her ocean blue bra covering up her 34-B cup breasts before she started titty fucking Geoff, making him groan in surprise.

"OHHHH! HOLY SHIT THAT IS SO HAWT!" Geoff moaned and shouted to Bridgette who now had a sexy smile and an even sexier smirk on her face.

"You like that, daddy?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"SO VERY MUCH! DADDY WUVS THAT SO VERY MUCH BRIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette said as she kept titty fucking Geoff as she resumed sucking his baba.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Bridgette muffled and moaned as she also kept titty fucking Geoff until now.

"Gonna cumsies! Here it comes! AHHHHHHH...!" Geoff shouted as he exploded over her face, mouth, and breasts before she licked it all up and swallowed it all up.

"Mmmmmm...! Delicious milky Geoffy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies." Geoff said before Bridgette got off her knees, they shared a kiss.

"What should we do next?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"How about... you lick me hawd!" Bridgette answered Geoff who nodded but Bridgette stopped him.

"Huh?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Geoffy, you are still gonna lick my diapey pussy but you are gonna do it while you're still laying down on the bed as I am going to sit on your face while you're licking me.

"Oh! okay then, cool!" Geoff said as he laid on the bed while Bridgette crawled over Geoff's body including his abs and then she sat on his face.

"Ready?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Course I am." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"Good! Now start licking." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okies my diapey wearing granola goddess." Geoff said before he started licking her hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Geoff moaned and muffled enjoying her diapered pussy.

"Oh yeah! Lick me hawder, Geoffy Bear." Bridgette shouted and said to Geoff.

"Okies babe." Bridgette said before Geoff kept licking her harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Geoff muffled and moaned.

"So, what do you think of my diapey pussy Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"MMMMMMMM...!" Geoff muffled and moaned as he stopped so he can answer.

"So exquisitely delicious and tasty! Just like my moms mac and cheese!"

"Thankies!" Bridgette said before Geoff resumed licking licking her as he licked her harder and harder as he tongue fucked her good.

"OHHHH! FUCK! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUMSIES SUPER HAWD!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with euphoric ecstasy.

"Good!" Geoff said as he licked and tongue fuck her harder and harder until it was time.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SUPER HAWD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Bridgette shouted and sceamed as she clawed on the bed while she climaxed all over Geoff's face and mouth as he swallowed it as she got off of his face.

"Wow...! That was so incredible!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies Geoff!" Bridgette said before they shared a kiss.

"Here's the best part fuckys." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered and clapped like a giddy school girl.

"Now what position you want? Doggy Style? Missionary? Cowgirl? Mermaid? Or you want something else?" Geoff asked her.

"Mermaid style! And I want you to go all out!" Bridgette answered Geoff as she was very excited.

"Someone's very excited..." Geoff said as Bridgette nodded.

"I wuv it when someone is excited." Geoff said to Bridgette as well before they prepared to do It Mermaid Style as Geoff got on the bed first, then Bridgette got on top of him.

"Ready?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"You know it baby." Bridgette answered Geoff who began to pound her softly because he didn't want her pregnant again.

"Why are you going soft Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Relax, babe, the reason why I'm going soft is because I don't want to get you pregnant again right now." Geoff answered her.

"Oh! Well... okay then!" Bridgette said before Geoff continued to fuck his beautiful wife softly.

"It still feels so good Geoffy." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Good babe." Geoff said as he kept going slowly.

"Oh! So good Geoffy! Feels like I'm in heaven!" Bridgette shouted and said to Geoff.

"I wuv you Bridgey bear." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I wuv you too Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette said to him in response.

"Do you want me to go hawder Bridgey?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes! I promise you I won't get pregnant!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"Okies Bridgey." Geoff said before he went harder.

"OHHHH YEAH! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Bridgette moaned and shouted.

"Okies!" Geoff said before he went even harder, pounding her like a jackhammer

"YES YES YES! OH MY GOD! SO GREAT SCHMOOPY-BOO!" Bridgette shouted as they were getting closer and closer.

"I'm gonna cumises soon! You sure you won't get pregnant?" Geoff shouted and asked Bridgette.

"100% sure Geoff!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"PERFECT!" Geoff shouted before he kept pounding her like a combination of a sledgehammer and a jackhammer until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD!" Geoff shouted at Bridgette.

"DO IT MY SEXY DIAPEY KING!" Bridgette shouted back at Geoff.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned before they climaxed so hard as they panted, and kissed before they wet their diapers and cleaned up as they went back into the living room.

"How was that?" Courtney asked them.

"It was awesome." Geoff answered.

"Especialy with my cutie patootie." Bridgette said before they began to makeout like always.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned as they groped each other's diapered asses while Gwen spun the wheel until it landed on Devin and Carrie.

"We're next!" Devin and Carrie said to everyone.

"Are you gonna spice things up?" Gwen asked them.

"We're gonna do things like normal." Devin answered Gwen.

"We are also gonna be a bit kinky." Carrie said as well.

"Oooh... have fun." Gwen and Courtney said to Devin and Carrie before they headed to the bedroom.

"You ready?" Devin asked Carrie before she playfully pushed Devin onto the bed and sat on his lap.

"I'm more than ready, Devin!" Carrie said as they started kissing.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned before they began to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" They moaned as Devin groped her ass and Carrie rubbed his chest.

"Mmmmmm!" They kept making out until Devin spanked her diapered ass.

"Oooh! Spank me some more Devin." Carrie said to Devin.

"Okies." Devin said before he spanked her diapered butt a few more times before she groped his diapered baba, grabbed it which was 10 inches long and 3 inches thick and began to suck it.

"Mmmmmm...!" Carrie muffled and moaned as she was enjoying his baba while she also began to rub her diapered pussy as well while Devin was enjoying it.

"Ohh Carrie!" Devin moaned and shouted as he rubbed her blonde hair while she kept sucking his baba.

"Mmmm! You're so hawt! I take it back, you're way better! Better than anyone!" Devin moaned and said to Carrie.

"Mmmm!" Carrie muffled before she stopped to respond.

"Really?" Carrie asked Devin.

"Yes! I'm being 100% honest!" Devin answered Carrie who had a sexy smirk.

"Thankies..." Carrie said before she took off her shirt, unhooked her bra revealing her 32 B-cup balloons as she started titty fucking Devin hard while she licked and resume sucking.

"Mmm..." Carrie muffled and moaned softly.

"Holy shit! OHHHHH!" Devin shouted and moaned as she kept at it until he was about to explode.

"Carrie! I'm gonna cumsies!" Devin shouted before it was time.

"Ohhhh!" Devin moaned as he climaxed inside Carrie's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Carrie moaned as she swallowed all of his nectar.

"Very sweet." Carrie said to Devin.

"Thankies..." Devin said back to Carrie.

"Do you wanna lick me?" Carrie asked Devin before she spread her legs open like Sharon Stone did in the movie Basic Instinct.

"Carrie... my wife... absolutely I want to lick you!" Devin answered Carrie.

"Yay!" Carrie cheered as she laid down as Devin started licking Carrie softly.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm! Oh yes, so good." Carrie moaned and said.

"Mmmmm! Tasty! So sweet and yummy!" Devin muffled and said before he licked her harder as he started fingering her area.

"Mmmmm...!" Devin moaned and muffled.

"Ahhh! Yes, Devin! Keep going, lick me hawder!" Carrie moaned and shouted at him.

"Got it babe!" Devin said as he kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies hawd! AHHHHHHH...!" Carrie shouted and moaned as she climaxed hard over his face as he swallowed it.

"Yummy." Devin said to Carrie

"Thankies Devin." Carrie said back to Devin

"The best part... fuckys is next Carrie Beary... now you want me to get you pregnant?" Devin told Carrie before he asked her if he wanted to get her pregnant.

"Yes! I do want to have a child, so yes! Get me pregnant." Carrie answered Devin

"Okies then... but what position sweetie?" Devin asked Carrie.

"Missionary! I want to look at my handsome and hawt hubby while he fucks me so hawd!" Carrie answered Devin.

"Okies then!" Devin said before he began to pound Carrie hard, meanwhile in the living room Matt and Ella were a bit nervous about having sex for the first time as they went to Geoff and Bridgette who took a break from making out finally, for advice about sex.

"Geoff, Bridgette... can Matt and I ask you something?" Ella asked them.

"Sure." Geoff and Bridgette answered Ella.

"When it's our turn, it will be our first time having sex." Matt said to Geoff and Bridgette as they were a bit shocked.

"Really?" Geoff and Bridgette asked.

"Yes... so... do you have any advice for us?" Ella asked them.

"Of course." Bridgette and Geoff answered before they sat down on the couch.

"Don't rush things." Geoff said to Matt.

"Take things slow, enjoy the pleasure." Bridgette said to Ella.

"Foreplay is important, but so is protection." Geoff said to Matt.

"I agree there Geoff, protection is always important." Bridgette said in agreement to Geoff before she returned her focus to Ella.

"But mainly don't rush it, enjoy it the pleasure, use protection and have fun with it." Geoff and Bridgette said to both Ella and Matt.

"Cool. Thanks Geoff." Matt said to Geoff.

"Anytime dude." Geoff said back to Matt.

"Thank you Bridgette." Ella said Bridgette.

"Aw! You're welcome Ella." Bridgette said before they shared a hug, meanwhile back in the bedroom... Devin kept pounding away at Carrie.

"OHHH! OH YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HAWD DEVIN! FUCK ME UNTIL I AM PREGNANT!" Carrie moaned, shouted, and begged Devin to keep pounding her until she was pregnant which he was doing until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Devin screamed out with pleasure and delight.

"ME TOO!" Carrie screamed out in delightful pleasure also as it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard as they cleaned up, and changed each other before they came down to the living room.

"How was that?" Gwen and Courtney asked Devin and Carrie.

"Amazing." Devin and Carrie answered them before Courtney spun the wheel as it landed on Ella and Matt.

"It's Ella and Matt's turn." Courtney said to them.

"We are going to have fun." Matt said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." Gwen said before they head up to the bedroom.

"Matt... are you sure about this... I mean after I told you about my threesome with Gwen and Courtney which was before we met?" Ella asked Matt.

"Of course I am Ella! I mean... Ella, I love you and we are together and we should finally know the feeling of being intimate and we should know the feeling of making love together.

"Okies then... but like they said... we should just take our time and enjoy the pleasure." Ella said to Matt.

"You are right about that so let's do it..." Matt said before they started kissing each other passionately like a prince and princess.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned softly as they were loving the kiss that they were in right now as they stopped kissing for a second.

"Ella, I love you so much! I love kissing your beautiful lips." Matt said to Ella.

"I love you too Matt!" Ella said right back as they shared another kiss.

"I know we've kissed already but can I give you a French kiss?" Matt asked Ella as she knew what he was talking about.

"Go right ahead my sexy diapey wearing prince." Ella answered Matt before they French kissed for the first time.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...!" They moaned before Matt unhooked her light pink bra revealing her 34 B-cup breasts.

"Your breasts are so beautiful." Matt said to Ella.

"Thankies." Ella sad before they resumed tongue kissing.

"Mmmmmm...!" They both moaned as they kept making out until Matt sat on the bed, then Ella started getting playful and rubbed his baba through his diaper.

"Mmm!" Matt softly moaned.

"My prince is getting hawd." Ella said seductively.

"I sure am." Matt said before Ella grabbed her prince's baba as she gasped because it was big and hard like a king's scepter as it was 10 inches long and 2 inches thick.

"What? Something wrong Ella?" Matt asked Ella.

"Matt... your baba is so big and so... hawd... like a king's scepter." Ella said making Matt blush very badly.

"Thankies-OHH!" Matt said before he moaned when Ella started stroking his baba hard.

"Ella! Oh god!" Matt said to her.

"Mmmm! So good! Your baba is so hawd, May I... suck it?" Ella moaned, and said to him about his baba before she asked him to suck it.

"Are you kidding? Sure!" Matt answered Ella.

"Yay!" Ella cheered before she began to suck on his baba as she sucked it slowly at first.

"Mmmm!" Ella licked and sucked her prince's baba, loving it so much.

"Ohhh! Ella! Oh my god! This is amazing!" Matt moaned before he rubbed and stroked Ella's hair while she continued sucking him.

"Mmm!" Ella muffled and moaned before she stoppoed.

"Are you wuving this?" Ella asked him with such seduction that it was turning him on.

"Yes! Yes I am! I'm loving this so much!" Matt answered Ella and meanwhile... Mike, Zoey, and Cameron had a minute alone as they were on the patio.

"You guys... I think tonight is the perfect night pop the question to Jessica." Cameron said to Jessica.

"I think it is!" Mike said to Cameron.

"Tonight is the perfect night Cameron." Zoey said as well.

"I hope you're right... because I already asked my mom last night if I can ask Jessica to marry me and she was so excited." Cameron said to them.

"Really?" They asked him.

"Yeah, so tonight I am going to propose to Jessica." Cameron answered and told Mike and Zoey his plans.

"My god! Cameron congratulations!" Mike said to his buddy.

"Yeah Cam! Congrats!" Zoey said to him and meanwhile back in the bedroom, Ella was starting to go faster with sucking Matt's baba.

"OH MY WORD! ELLA THIS FEELS SO GLORIOUS!" Matt shouted asElla kept at it until it was time.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Matt shouted as Ella stopped for a second.

"Good my sweet prince... cover me with your cumsies." Ella said to Matt.

"Of course my sweet princess!" Matt said before Ella stroked him hard until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHH...! YEAH...!" Matt shouted as he climaxed all over Ella's head, face, mouth, and chest as she swallowed all of it.

"So delicious." Ella said to him.

"Thankies... that was so hawt." Matt said to Ella.

"Thankies... but that was only the beginning." Ella sad to Matt.

"I know... my hawt princess!" Matt said before Ella pushed him further down the bed as she crawled towards him like a cute, yet sexy baby girl.

"Lick me hawd, my sweet and sexy diapey wearing prince." Ella said before she sat down on Matt's face.

"Okies my sexy diapey wearing princess!" Matt said as he started licking her area hard.

"Ohhhh! Mmm!" Ella moaned with complete ecstasy.

"Mmmmmm...!" Matt muffled as he was enjoying licking, and sucking on her diapered pussy like it was a popsicle while Ella was having the time of her life, she even let her hair down which was in a bun as she reveal her flowing black hair for the first time.

"Ohhh! Yes yes yes! Mmm! So good!" Ella moaned and shouted while Matt licked her harder while he also started groping her breasts.

"Mmm!" Ella moaned softly once again.

"You wuv that?" Matt asked Ella.

"So very much! Keep going my prince!" Ella answered and demanded that Matt would keep going.

"Okies!" Matt said as he kept at it until it was time.

"Ohhh! My goodness! Matt... I think... I'm going to EXPLODE!" Ella moaned and shouted.

"Really?" Matt asked Ella who nodded.

"Good!" Matt said before he licked and sucked her harder and harder until it was time.

"OHHH! I cannot hold on any longer! AHHHHH!" Ella moaned and shouted before she exploded all over Matt's face as he licked all of it and swallowed it.

"Ella... that was delicious." Matt said to Ella.

"Thankies." Ella said to Matt before she got off of his face as he was still on the bed.

"You're welcome..." Matt said before he saw Ella without her hair in a bun.

"Ella... your hair..." Matt said to Ella.

"Oh no! It looks horrible!" Ella said to Matt.

"No! It doesn't... it actually looks beautiful, it shows more of your beauty." Matt said to Ella making her blush as they shared a kiss.

"Thankies Matt." Ella said to him.

"You're welcome now it's time for the last part... fuckys." Matt said to Ella.

"Ohhh! I can't wait!" Ella said as she was excited while Matt stood up and she laid down.

"I'm ready! Fuck me my prince!" Ella said to Matt as she was like a little kid in a candy store.

"Well of course... my princess!" Matt said before he began to fuck Ella in the missionary.

"Ohh Yes!" Ella moaned and shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Matt shouted before he started pounding Ella's diapered pussy hard.

"My god! You're so good, my sexy princess!" Matt said to Ella.

"You're doing an hawt job as well! My hawt prince!" Ella said before they kissed each other passionately as Matt started going hawder.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned during the sexy kiss before they pulled out of the kiss.

"I wuv you so much Ella Browne!" Matt said to Ella.

"I WUV YOU TOO MATT IRELAND!" Ella shouted back with incredible ecstasy as Matt kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Matt shouted in delightful pleasure.

"ME TOO!" Ella shouted back.

"OH MY GOODNESS! AHHHHH...!" Ella and Matt screamed and moaned in pleasure as they climaxed hard, before they kissed, and cleaned up.

"How was that?" Matt asked Ella.

"So magical." Ella answered Matt before they returned to the living room.

"How was your first time?" Gwen asked them.

"It was like a fairytale." Matt and Ella answered her with bliss as they kissed before they sat down on the couch.

"Awesome! Let's spin the wheel!" Courtney said before she spun the wheel as it landed on Cameron and Jessica.

"Our turn!" Jessica said.

"Awesome!" Cameron said as well.

"Are you gonna spice it up?" Gwen asked them.

"We sure are." Cameron answered Gwen before Jessica was next.

"I'm the teacher while my Cammy-Boo is the student." Jessica said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oooh! Have fun." Gwen and Courtney said before Jessica and Cameron got dressed as teacher and student respectively before they enter the bedroom.

"You ready sweetheart?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Yes I am." Jessica answered Cameron before he sat down on the bed, then she began to speak.

"Mr. Wilkins... it seems you need some extra credit to pass my class." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Okies Mrs. Helmsley, what do I have to do?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Well..." Jessica said before she sat down on his lap and rubbed his face.

"You have to earn those credit by having some fun with me." Jessica said to Cameron making him blush while his baba got excited and hard.

"Okies then!" Cameron said to her.

"Let me give you an example of what I mean." Jesscia said before she took off her teacher clothes revealing nothing but her black lacy bra covering up her 34 C-cup boobs and her diaper as Cameron's baba got harder than a ruler.

"Hubba-Hubba..." Cameron said.

"Are you ready?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"Yes ma'am!" Cameron answered Jessica before they started kissing while Jessica rubbed Cameron's baba which was covered by his diaper, which was covered by his pants.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during the kiss.

"Mmm! Seems that you have a hawd ruler." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Yes ma'am." Cameron said before Jessica unbuttoned and unzipped his pants revealing his diaper and his bulge.

"My my... I wuv your sexy diapey, and your sexy diapey bulge." Jessica said seductively to Cameron.

"Thankies Mrs. Helmsley." Cameron said to Jessica.

"No problem." Jessica grabbed his baba feeling it as it was very hard as it was 10 inches long and 2 inches thick.

"Oooh...! That's nice! Hawd and thick!" Jessica said to Cameron.

"Again... thankies." Cameron said before Jessica kneeled down and started licking and sucking his ruler hard.

"Mmmm!" Jessica moaned and muffled.

"OHHHH! Wow!" Cameron moaned and shouted as she stopped.

"You like that my student?" Jessica asked him.

"Yes ma'am!" Cameron said before she resumed sucking his baba as she started to deepthroat and deepdrool it meanwhile... Matt was chatting with Geoff.

"Geoff, I can't thank you enough for the help that you and your wife advised me and Ella before we made love." Matt said to Geoff.

"No problem man, but I'm curious about something." Geoff said to Matt.

"Go ahead." Matt said back to Geoff.

"How long have you and Ella been dating?" Geoff asked Matt.

"Just under a year." Matt answered Ella.

"Cool." Geoff said to Matt.

"I'm thinking about asking her to marry me tonight." Matt said to Geoff.

"For real?!" Geoff asked Matt who nodded.

"Are you sure?" Geoff asked him again.

"Yeah!" Matt answered Geoff.

"Are you sure you might or might not be rushing things?" Geoff asked Matt.

"Look, I know we have only known and dated each other for under a year but she is the one, I have dated girls that have dumped me ater one date because of my AB/DL lifestyle... they jumped the gun... thinking that I was some kind of freaky, perverted, manchild. Which is all complete bull!" Matt said and vented to Geoff.

"Dude, that's awful!" Geoff said to Matt.

"I know... and I'm sorry for venting." Matt said to Geoff.

"It's fine." Geoff said back.

"Anyway, with Ella... I feel safe with someone that has my passion for theater, my love for Disney Movies, Disney Musicals, and the AB/DL lifestyle and I believe that she is the one to marry." Matt said to Geoff.

"That's awesome!" Geoff said to him.

"Thanks." Matt said as back in the bedroom, Jessica was now titty fucking Cameron's baba as he was getting close to climax.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES MRS. HELMSLEY!" Cameron shouted.

"Good! That's a very good student!" Jessica shouted back then it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" Cameron screamed as he exploded over Jessica's mouth, face, and tits as she swallowed his cumsies.

"Excellent job." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Thankies." Cameron said before Jessica sat on his face.

"Lick me now." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Yes ma'am." Cameron said before to lick her softly.

"Oh! Good boy!" Jessica said and meanwhile in the kitchen, Mike and Zoey talk about their diaper sex marathon as they were getting some orange juice.

"So... let's talk about this Diapey sex marathon." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said to Mike.

"When should it be?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I was thinking... maybe we do it on our wedding anniversary." Zoey answered Mike.

"That sounds perfect and maybe... we should make it also our next honeymoon." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oooh! I wuv it." Zoey said to him.

"How does... Rome, Italy sound?" Mike asked her.

"It sounds very romantic." Zoey said before they kissed.

"For the marathon... we do it all day long and all night long... we try many new positions and different things as well." Zoey said to Mike who was giddy and excited as he can be.

"I am excited about it already!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Me too!" Zoey said before they kissed once again.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Cameron was licking Jessica even harder.

"Mmmm!" Cameron muffled and moaned as he loved licking his girlfriend's diapered pussy.

"That's it! Keep going! Mmm, So Good!" Jessica shouted, moaned and shouted again.

"Yes ma'am!" Cameron said as he kept licking until Jessica was about to climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHH...!" Jessica shouted and moaned as she climaxed hard over Cameron's face and mouth, then he swallowed it.

"So good!" Cameron said to Jessica.

"Thankies!" Jessica said to him.

"So... what's next?" Cameron asked Jessica smiled as she pushed Cameron onto the bed and soon showed him a strap on dildo.

"I'm gonna peg you, Cameron." Jessica answered Cameron.

"Cool!" Cameron said before Jessica placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Ready?" Jessica asked Cameron.

"Yes ma'am." Cameron answered Jessica before she started fucking Cameron in the missionary.

"Ohhh! Oh Fuck!" Cameron moaned and shouted.

"Language." Jessica said to Cameron reminding him to watch his mouth.

"Sorry." Cameron said before Jessica fucked his diapered ass hard while they soon started kissing each other.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned before they both started tongue kissing while Jessica kept fucking Cameron in the missionary position.

"Ohhh! This feels so amazing!" Cameron moaned and shouted with absolute pleasure.

"I'm glad you wuv it!" Jessica shouted as they kissed even harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Jessica shouted at Cameron.

"Me too!" Cameron shouted as well.

"OHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard.

"That was so hawt!" Cameron said to Jessica.

"Good!" Jessica said to Cameron.

"Now it's my turn!" Cameron said to Jessica.

"Awesome!" Jessica said to Cameron.

"But... what position?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"I don't care as long as your fucking me!" Jessica answered Cameron.

"How about the doggy style Mrs. Helmsley?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Perfect!" Jessica said before Cameron began to pound her in the doggy style.

"Oh yeah! Fuck my diapey ass hawder." Jessica said to Cameron.

"Okies!" Cameron said before he went even harder, even spanking her ass.

"You like that?" Cameron asked her.

"Oh yes! Slap my ass hawder!" Jessica answered him and told him to go harder.

"Yes ma'am!" Cameron said before he spanked her diapered ass harder and harder.

"Wow! Oh wow! That feels so good on my diapey ass!" Jessica said as she was enjoying it very much.

"Perfect!" Cameron said before he went even harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Cameron shouted at Jessica.

"Me too!" Jessica shouted back.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they exploded hard, then they panted and kissed before they cleaned up.

"How was I?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"You get an A Plus." Jessica answered Cameron.

"Awesome." Cameron said as they kissed before they headed back to the living room.

"So... is that everyone now?" Courtney asked everyone who nodded

"I think we're next." Gwen said to Courtney as she was referring to herself, Courtney, and Trent.

"Cool." Trent said to the two women.

"Awesome! Enjoy yourself!" The other couples said to the threesome.

"We will!" Gwen, Courtney, and Trent said before they went up stairs to the bedroom.

"This is going to be so hawt and fun." Gwen said to Courtney and Trent.

"Totes." Courtney said as she was excited.

"Let's do it, girls!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" The trio said as they started it off with a nice, yet sexy makeout session.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned as they tongue kissed each other passionately.

"You're both so hawt." Trent said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Would it be cool if you two made out for a bit?" Trent asked them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney answered Trent before they started to kiss and makeout before they took off their shirts revealing their bras covering up their respective 35 C-cup and 36 DD-cup breasts.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned during their makeout session before they took off their bras exposing their balloons to Trent who was aroused from this sexy makeout session.

"I am loving this! I bet you two would wuv my hawd baba." Trent said to the two as they stopped.

"We would wuv your hawd baba." Gwen said to Trent.

"Yeah! Show us your baba!" Courtney said before Trent soon undid the frontal of his diaper and showed his hard baba which was 10 inches long and 2 inches thick.

"Ooooh!" Gwen and Courtney said as they were enamored with it.

"Who wants to suck it first?" Trent asked the two girls.

"Hmmmm..." Gwen and Courtney pondered for a bit until they came up with a answer.

"How about Courtney goes first?" Gwen asked Trent and Courtney.

"That sounds like a great idea." Trent said to Courtney.

"I wuv it." Courtney said before she got down to her knees and began to suck on his baba.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled while Gwen watched as she rubbed herself a bit.

"Mmm! So hawt!" Gwen said as she was enjoying it.

"Oh! Courtney, you're so hawt!" Trent moaned softly and said to Courtney as she stopped sucking to respond.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she resumed sucking as Gwen got more aroused as Trent loved it.

"Ohhh! Yeah! Keep sucking Courtney." Trent moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Mmmm! Okies!" Courtney muffled, stopped briefly and said before she resumed.

"Ohhh! I hope I get a turn soon!" Gwen moaned amd said as she began to finger her diapered pussy getting herself a bit wet down there.

"Gwen, you're definitely getting a turn honey. In fact... have some of it right now." Trent said to Gwen who then started to look excited.

"You don't mind sharing Courtney?" Trent asked Courtney.

"Okies then! Come here, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as she crawled towards his baba before she started sucking it while Courtney watched.

"Ohhhh...! This feels so good! I needed this so much!" Trent moaned and shouted.

"Anything I can do Trent?" Courtney asked him.

"How about you help Gwen suck my baba?" Trent answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she and Gwen started sucking and licking Trent's baba like it was a lollipop.

"Mmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned.

"Ohhhh...! This is so perfect! My girls pleasuring me! This is so fucking perfect!" Trent moaned and shouted as Gwen and Courtney kept pleasuring Trent until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Trent shouted at both girls.

"Good!" Gwen and Courtney said before they opened their mouths and stuck their tongues out.

"Here it comes!" Trent shouted before he started to explode all over the girls chests, faces, and mouths.

"Ohhh! Fuck yeah!" Trent moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm..." Gwen and Courtney moaned as they swallowed his nectar.

"How was that?" Trent asked them.

"Very yummy." Gwen said to Trent.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"Awesome!" Trent said to the girls.

"I have an sexy idea, how about we do the triple 69?" Gwen asked Courtney and Trent.

"That sounds like a great idea Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree with Courtney, let's do it." Trent said before Gwen began sucking on Trent's baba, while Courtney licked Gwen's diapered pussy, and Trent licked Courtney's diapered pussy as well.

"Mmmmmmm...!" The trio moaned and muffled as they enjoyed themselves and the action they were doing.

"Mmm! I can't wait to taste your cumsies again, Trent!" Gwen moaned and said to Trent.

"Mmmm! I can't wait to taste your sweet nectar, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen

"I am excited to taste your sweet milky Courtney." Trent said as the trio kept at it while they were hornier and hornier.

"Mmmm...! MMMMMM...!" The trio kept at it and then it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted as they kept licking and sucking their respective areas until all three of them climaxed at each other faces.

"Mmmmmm! Yummy!" The trio said before they cleaned up their faces.

"So what's next?" Trent asked the girls.

"Remember that solo video you did last year?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Yeah." Trent answered her.

"You said and I quote... "I bet you two would wuv to fuck me hawd..." remember?" Courtney said and asked him/

"Yes. I belive I did say that, why?" Trent answered before he asked why.

"Well then..." Gwen said before Courtney was next to speak.

"You're getting your wish." Courtney said to Gwen as they grabbed two strap on dildos and placed them on over their diapers.

"Ohh! That's awesome!" Trent said as he was excited.

"Yeah!" Gwen said to Trent in agreement.

"Your wish... is our command... but first..." Courtney said before she and Gwen were about to speak.

"You are gonna suck on our babas so they are wet." Courtney and Gwen said to Trent.

"Okies." Trent said as he got down on his knees before he started sucking Gwen's baba while he stroked Courtney's baba.

"Mmmm!" Trent moaned and muffled.

"Yeah! Suck my baba!" Gwen said before she and Courtney soon started kissing while they gropes each other breasts as Trent keeps sucking on their babas.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during their kiss.

"That feels so good, having Trent suck on my baba while my wife is kissing me and groping my beautiful boobs." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, I love it when Trent is stroking my baba while I'm making out with the woman of my life." Courtney said before Trent switched as he was now sucking Courtney's baba.

"Mmm I wuv sucking my girls babas!" Trent moaned and said to his girls.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent before he resumed.

"Say Courtney, should we go easy on Trent or go hawd on him, what do you think honey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Let's go easy first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she turned her focus to Trent.

"Okies, you can stop sucking our babas now." Gwen said to Trent.

"Thankies." Trent said to Gwen.

"Bend over like a doggy." Gwen said to Trent.

"Okies Gwen." Trent said before Gwen placed her baba inside of his diapered ass.

"Ohhh!" Trent moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Are you gonna like my pounding?" Gwen asked Trent who nodded before she started fucking Trent while he also stroked Courtney's baba.

"Mmm! Oh yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"Suck my baba, baby Trent." Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies Courtney!" Trent said before he began sucking on Courtney's baba like it was actual baba as he was loving it.

"Mmmmm...!" Trent muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah! Suck it Hawder!" Courtney said before Gwen started fucking Trent hard.

"Ohhhh! You're so fucking hawt! Sexy baby boy!" Gwen shouted before she spanked his diapered ass, then Trent stopped sucking Courtney's baba so he can respond.

"Thankies Gwen!" Trent said as Gwen and Courtney kissed each other.

"What's the sexiest quality you find in Trent like his hair, his chest, his diapey bulge, his diapey ass? Or is it all of the above?" Courtney asked Gwen seductively turning her on more and more.

"All of the above!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"You want a turn to fuck Trent?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes please!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Trent, Courtney is gonna have a go with you." Gwen said to Trent.

"Awesome!" Trent said before Gwen pulled out as Courtney began to pound his diapered butt.

"Oh!" Trent shouted as Courtney started to pound Trent hard.

"Ohhh Yeah!" Trent moaned and shouted as it he was enjoying it.

"You wuv that Trent?" Courtney asked him.

"Yes I do!" Trent answered Courtney.

"Good to hear!" Gwen said before she started fucking Trent's mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Trent muffled as Gwen and Courtney kept at it while they talk about what to do when it's their turn.

"Gwenny... what should we do when we finish our threesome with Trent?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Just do what we always do but better and hornier." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooooh... I wuv what your thinking of." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies Queeny." Gwen said as they kissed before they stopped as they were about to ram their babas up Trent's diapered ass.

"Trent, you ready for your fantasy to come to reality?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent.

"Yes I am! Do it, girls!" Trent answered as Gwen and Courtney put their babas inside of Trent's ass before they started fucking his diapered ass hard.

"OHHHH YEAH!" Trent moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and said as they were pounding his diapered ass and loving it while Trent was enjoying it as well.

"So Trent..." Gwen said seductively before Courtney was next.

"Do you wuv this?" Courtney asked Trent.

"I wuv it so very much! I can't wait to fuck you both very soon!" Trent answered them.

"Well you don't have to wait..." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Very long at all." Courtney said to Trent.

"Sweet!" Trent said as Gwen and Courtney kept pounding until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Trent!" Gwen and Courtney shouted at Trent.

"Do it!" Trent shouted before Gwen and Courtney climaxed inside of his diapered ass while he climaxed hard inside of his diaper, and they panted a second before Gwen and Courtney pulled out.

"Oh my God! That was so awesome! And very... hawt... very... sexy and very... very... arousing." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney and Gwen said to Trent in agreement.

"So... who wants to get fucked first by daddy?" Trent asked the girls.

"Me! Please!" Gwen answered Trent.

"Which position do you want me to fuck you in Gwen?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Missionary! Fuck me in the Missionary!" Gwen answered Trent.

"Good position Gwen." Trent said to Gwen as they prepared themselves.

"Any requests?" Trent asked her.

"Just fuck me Trent!" Gwen answered Trent.

"You got it baby girl." Trent said before he began to fuck Gwen's diapered pussy softly while Courtney was getting aroused.

"So sexy!" Courtney said before she started to rub herself as she was watching Trent fuck her wife's diapered pussy.

"Mmm!" Courtney softly moaned.

"Oh yes! Mmm! So good! Hawder, fuck me hawder Trent!" Gwen shouted, moaned, and shouted once more.

"Beg for me first. Then I'll go as hawd as you want." Trent seductively said to Gwen.

"Deal!" Gwen said before she began to beg.

"Ohhh! Oh Trent! Fuck me so damn hawd in my diapey pussy! You are the hottest man I have ever been with in my entire life!" Gwen begged, shouted, and praised him.

"Thankies." Trent said to Gwen as he went harder and harder as Courtney was getting more aroused and even more hornier.

"OH MY GOD! Trent! You're so hawt! Keep fucking Gwenny in her Diapey pussy!" Courtney shouted at Trent.

"Okies Courtney!" Trent said before he went even harder as Gwen began to rub herself.

"Ohhhh...! Oh my God Trent! You are fucking sexy!" Gwen moaned and shouted in delight.

"Thankies Gwen!" Trent said back as he went harder than before until he was about to explode until he pulled out of Gwen's diapered pussy but then moved inside of her diapered ass giving her the Anal version of the Missionary as Trent and Gwen were about to explode.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Trent shouted at Gwen.

"ME TOO! Cumsies in my diapey ass!" Gwen shouted at Trent as they kept at it until they were about to explode.

"Here it comes!" Trent shouted before he climaxed hard while Gwen exploded hard as well.

"Ohhhh! Fucking yes!" Trent and Gwen moaned and screamed during their climax as they kissed before he pulled out while Courtney stopped her self pleasure.

"That was so incredible Trent!" Gwen said to Trent.

"Thankies." Trent said before they hugged.

"Mmm! That was so hawt! Now it's my turn." Courtney moaned and said to Trent.

"Good." Trent said to Courtney before he starts to fuck Courtney softly in the missionary.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me Trent!" Courtney shouted at Trent with delight.

"With pleasure Courtney." Trent said as he went a bit harder while Gwen watched in arousment as she rubs herself.

"Mmm! Yeah! Fuck her hawder, Trent! Fuck the diapey Queen hawd!" Gwen moaned, shouted and begged Trent to go harder.

"Yes! Do it, fuck me hawd!" Courtney said to Trent.

"Beg first like Gwenny did." Trent said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she began to beg.

"Fuck me hawder, Trent! You're so hawt and sexy! Fuck me until I get pregnant once again!" Courtney shouted at Trent as Gwen looked at her with confusion while he stopped pounding.

"Really?" Gwen and Trent asked her.

"Yes! Fuck me until I'm pregnant again." Courtney answered.

"You sure?" Trent asked Courtney.

"YES! DO IT TRENT!" Courtney answered Trent.

"Okies!" Trent said before he began to fuck Courtney harder and harder.

"Ohhh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted with bliss and glee as Gwen resumed pleasuring herself.

"Mmm! This is so hawt!" Gwen moaned and fingered herself harder.

"Ohhh!" Gwen moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yeah! You wuv that Princess?" Trent asked Courtney.

"YES! So much!" Courtney answered Trent as he kept at it until it was time for him to climax.

"I'm gonna cumsies soon!" Trent shouted at Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney shouted as Trent went harder and harder until he soon climaxed inside Courtney.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" They shouted as Courtney kissed Trent.

"That was so fucking hawt." Gwen said to Courtney and Trent.

"Totes!" Courtney said before Trent pulled out.

"Thankies." Trent said to the girls.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"I'm gonna you check on the kids." Trent said before he changed his diaper, and put on his pajamas and a shirt.

"Okies then." Gwen and Courtney said before Trent left the bedroom.

"So... it's just us now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup... come here!" Courtney said to Gwen as they started to kiss and makeout.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly.

"I can't believe it! You are gonna have a baby again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know... let's hope it's a boy so Brady can have a brother." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen said before they kissed even harder.

"Mmm!" They moaned softly.

"What should we do to start it off?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about I lick you." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good idea." Gwen said to Courtney before she lay down on the bed as Courtney started licking her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled as she licked Gwen's diapered pussy hawder, enjoying the taste very much.

"Ohhh yeah! Lick me hawder." Gwen moaned, shouted, and demanded Courtney to lick her harder.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted before she pushed Courtney's face deeper.

"Ahhh! Lick me until I cover your hawt face with my Cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Okies then!" Courtney said before she started fingering Gwen's pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she kept licking her area like it was ice cream.

"Oh my god! Mmmm!" Gwen shouted and moaned as Courtney kept licking her wife's area until she was about to burst.

"I'm gonna cumsies taste my milky!" Gwen shouted before the moment began.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned as she exploded all over Courtney's face and mouth before she licked and sucked Gwen's milky and swallowed it all.

"Mmm! So sweet." Courtney enjoyed it very much.

"Thankies... now it's my turn." Gwen said before she playfully pushed Courtney onto the bed as she started licking her diapered area hard.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Gwen muffled with delight.

"Ohhhh…! Fuck yeah! I wuv that so much!" Courtney moaned

"Good!" Gwen shouted before she resumed licking as she went harder and harder.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned enjoying every bit of her wife's diapered area

"Ohhhh fuck yeah!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight.

"I wuv it when my sexy gothic diapey queen does it to her queeny so much! Makes me feel so good!" Courtney said with such bliss that it turned Gwen on even more as she stopped to respond back.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before she resumed licking, then she started fingering Courtney's area hard.

"Mmmmm! You wuv that, queeny?" Gwen moaned and asked Courtney.

"Yes I do! So very much Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen who stopped licking but kept fingering her area.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before she resumed licking her area while she went harder with the fingering.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned with every lick as she kept at it as Courtney was turned on even more.

"Oh! Oh dear God! Keep going!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she kept licking until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! OHHHHHHH...!" Courtney screamed out and moaned before she exploded over Gwen's mouth and face, then she swallowed all of it.

"That was delicious milky Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're welcome queeny." Gwen said before they kissed a bit.

"What's next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"We rub each other diapeys in Missionary style of Tribadism." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies! But who's on top?" Gwen said before she asked her wife, then Courtney pushed Gwen down.

"Me!" Courtney answered Gwen as she smiled sexually at Gwen who had a grin of her own on her face.

"Okies then!" Gwen said before they began rubbing each other's diapers in the Missionary style of Tribadism softly.

"Ohhh! So good!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and said before they started kissing each other.

"Mmm!" They moaned during the kiss and inside the basement, Trent went to check on the kids.

"Hey guys, is everyone doing alright?" Trent asked the kids who were in the middle of an intense game of simon says.

"Yeah!" The kids answered him.

"We're just in the middle of a great game of Simon says." Geoff Jr said to Trent.

"Yeah." The rest of the kids said to him.

"Cool." Trent said as he stayed downstairs for the rest of the night while Gwen and Courtney kept at it in the bedroom as they were still doing tribadism in the missionary.

"Oh yeah! Hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before they went harder and harder.

"Ohhh! I Wuv you so much!" They moaned and shouted with pleasure as they kept going until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" They shouted as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard as they kissed.

"What is next?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Scissors with a Double Dildo?" Gwen responded with a question of her own.

"Fuck yeah!" Courtney answered before Gwen grabbed their pride month double dildo.

"Oooh! This is gonna be hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said in agreement before they soon started fucking each other hard.

"Oh yeah!" They shouted with glee and delight.

"I wuv you so much! I wuv you so fucking much!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said back to Gwen as they kept at it as they were moaning in delight.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes!" They moaned and shouted as they went harder and harder.

"Fuck yeah! Hawder!" They said to each other as they kept at it until it was time.

"We're about to cumsies again! Here we go! AHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they exploded once more before they shared a kiss and pulled out of the double dildo.

"Before we use the strap-ons... are you game for peeing in your diapey with me?" Gwen asked Courtney with a seductive tone as she also smiled sexually.

"Yes...! I really have to pee." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before they both soon peed inside their diapers.

"Ahhh… that feels so much better." Gwen and Courtney sighed and said as they kept at it, then they touched their warm and wet diapers as they enjoyed it.

"Courtney, is your diapey warm and soft?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes it is." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Mine is too." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We should change before we continue." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds good." Gwen said to Courtney before they begin to change each other's diapers.

"So... Queeny... what Diapey do you want?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Surprise me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney before she got the Rearz Princess Diaper for Courtney.

"I know that it's not the hybrid of the ABU PeekABU's diaper and the Rearz Pink Princess with the mix of Princesses, Unicorns, and Lawyer stuff as is this the normal Rearz Princess Diapey, is that a good choice?" Gwen explained her diaper choice to Courtney before she asked.

"Of course it's a good choice, it's still one of my all time favorite diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen who took the wet diaper off of Courtney before she cleaned her up, then she placed the clean diaper on Courtney.

"There you go, all nice and clean." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies... your turn Gwenny." Courtney said before she took off Gwen's wet diaper.

"Courtney, are you sure you're not mad about the choice?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I am not mad." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed.

"So... what Diapey do you want?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm..." Gwen thought about it before she had an answer.

"Queeny... how about Rearz Princess with my favorite color which is Midnight Blue plus the color of my hair dye which is a blend of the following colors... Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's Egg." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hmmm...?" Courtney asked Gwen who was in confusion.

"It's my Rearz Princess Diapey but tweaked a bit." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen before she went into the drawer and picked it up from the drawer.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney before she placed it on.

"There you go... baby Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said back before they kissed.

"How do I look?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Super sexy! I just wanna fuck you already!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well then..." Gwen said before she grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Let's continue our hawt fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said before Gwen gave her the strap-on dildo.

"Here, since you want to fuck me... go ahead and fuck me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before she placed the strap-on dildo on over her diaper, grabbed her tiara, as Gwen got down to her knees.

"Suck my baba Gwenny." Courtney said as she had a sexual smile on her face.

"Okies." Gwen said before she began to suck her wife's baba.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned enjoying it while Courtney smiled sexually once again as she was actually happy as well.

"Oh yeah! Suck my baba hawder! My sexy goth queen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled before she stopped.

"Okies, my sexy Diapey Queen!" Gwen said before she started sucking Courtney's baba even harder and harder.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen muffled as Courtney was enjoying it very much.

"Ohhhh...! Oh yes! This feels great! This is so fucking glorious!" Courtney moaned and shouted with bliss and delight while Gwen rubbed her diapered pussy as Courtney grabbed her head softly forcing Gwen to deepthroat and deepdrool it as Courtney was about to explode like hell.

"Ohhh! Fuck! I'm gonna cumsies so hawd!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled before Courtney climaxed all over Gwen's face and mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmm! So good." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Totes... now turn around, I want your diapey ass." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then... what position?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Cowgirl so I can see your gorgeous face while you ride me." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Cool!" Gwen said to Courtney before they shared another kiss.

"How about you also wear a cowgirl hat?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she grabbed a black cowgirl hat and placed it on over her head.

"You like it Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes... now come here." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she got on Courtney's lap as they kissed and made out softly and briefly.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned before Gwen got on Courtney's strap-on dildo.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hell yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Giddy up." They both said before Gwen placed her diapered pussy on Courtney's strap-on dildo as Courtney started fucking Gwen hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted as Courtney pounded her up and down.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned once again.

"You like that, cowgirl?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good! Honestly this is my first diapey rodeo cowgirl! As this is also the sexiest and best rodeo ever!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yee-Haw! I agree! Go hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds good!" Courtney said as she kept going as Gwen took off her cowgirl hat because she was turned on by Courtney fucking her.

"Go hawder! Go hawder Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Beg... and I will!" Courtney said in response.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Queen Courtney, fuck your sexy goth baby queen even Hawder! I beg of you!" Gwen begged Courtney to keep going.

"Perfect!" Courtney said as she kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! HERE I CUMSIES! AHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they exploded as they panted and shared a kiss.

"My turn." Gwen said before she got off of Courtney before she took off the strap-on dildo and gave it to Gwen.

"All yours." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

"The next time we have Diapey sex... not now but next time... I want to see you with your real hair color... your brown hair of that's okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How come?" Gwen responded back with a question of her own.

"I have never seen you in your natural hair color before. Please Gwenny?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen.

"Well... okies then." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said as they kissed before Gwen placed the strap on onto her diaper.

"Ready to suck my baba?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney answered Gwen before she got down on her knees and crawled on it as she began to suck on it.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned as Gwen had a very sexual smile on her face as she was happy about this as Courtney rubbed her diapered pussy.

"Mmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned once more.

"Yeah...! Keep going!" Gwen said before Courtney sucked her baba harder.

"Mmm! This feels so good!" Gwen moaned and said.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled as she stopped to respond.

"Thankies!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Anytime sweetie." Gwen said before Courtney resumed sucking her baba.

"This is so awesome!" Gwen said while Courtney deepthroated and deepdrooled it until Gwen was about to burst like an atomic bomb.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna-Ahhhh!" Gwen moaned as she tried to warn Courtney about to release but it was too late as she climaxed hard inside of Courtney's mouth.

"Mmm!" Courtney got all of her milky before she pulled out and swallowed it.

"Mmm! Wow! That really quenched my thirst!" Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen making her blush.

"Thankies and sorry for not warning you sooner." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okay. I wuv surprises." Courtney said as they kissed then Courtney shook her hips and her diapered ass.

"What position Gwenny?" Courtney seductively said as she spanked her diapered ass making Gwen super horny as they both had sexual smiles on their faces.

"I want you in the doggy style... and I ain't holding back, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good! Now pound my diapey ass!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"With pleasure Queeny." Gwen said before they still had their very sexual smiles on their faces as Gwen then began to fuck Courtney doggy style as she was not holding back.

"Oh yes! Hawder! Hawder Gwenny!" Courtney shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Beg for it." Gwen said before she spanked her diapered ass very hard while she kept pounding it even harder.

"Mmm! So good!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney making her blush very hard.

"Okies then! Diapey Goth Queen Gwenny, please fuck my diapey ass even hawder! I beg of you!" Courtney begged Gwen to go harder.

"That's better." Gwen said to Courtney with incredible seduction that turned her on even more.

"Ahh! Thankies Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said while Gwen kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Ahhhh...!" Gwen and Courtney shouted and moaned as they exploded hard, then they panted and shared a kiss before Gwen pulled out of Courtney.

"That was so sexy and so fun." Courtney and Gwen said to each other.

"Totes." They said to each other as well.

"What's next?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we masturbate in our diapeys." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they both soon started rubbing each other's pussies while making out as well.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they were enjoying it but they stopped making out to focus on pleasuring each other.

"Ohhh!" They moaned softly as they were turned on even more.

"Wanna suck on each other's breasts?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure!" Courtney answered Gwen who began to suck on Courtney's breasts like Gwen was being breastfed.

"Mmmmm...! So hawt! You wuv being breastfed like that huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Mmmmm...! Yes I wuv that." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said as Gwen kept sucking on her breasts as she stopped, then Courtney started to suck on Gwen's balloons.

"Ohhh! So good!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney who kept sucking away.

"Mmm...!" Courtney muffled as they stopped sucking on each other's jahoobs as they kept going until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Gwen.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted at Gwen as they kept rubbing each other's diapered pussies until it was time.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they came hard inside of their diapers as some of their milky landed on their fingers.

"So good!" They said before they tasted their own nectar and shared it.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned as they swallowed it.

"That was hawt and yummy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes... so... you ready to finish this?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yup!" Gwen answered Courtney as they began to scissors each other softly.

"Ahhh...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned.

"Ohhh! You're so soft." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thankies... you too!" Courtney said back in response.

"When is the next time we have Diapey Sex?" Gwen asked Courtneyas they stopped.

"Hmmm... that's a good question." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Hmm... maybe we'll think about later." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, let's resume." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said as they resumed but they went harder.

"Ohhhh! So fucking good!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they started kissing while they scissored harder and harder.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they tongue kissed each other.

"I wuv you so much!" They said to each other.

"Want to coo?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen before they started to coo.

"Goo goo ga gi! Scissor me hawder!" Gwen cooed and said to Courtney.

"Goo goo, okies baby Gwenny." Courtney said as they went even harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies in my diapey Queeny!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"I'm gonna cumsies in my diapey too Gwenny!" Courtney shouted as they keep at it until it was time.

"OHH! YES! YES! AHHHHHH...! YEEEAAAAH!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed so hard before they collapsed onto the bed, then they panted and kissed.

"That was so fucking hawt." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes Queeny." Gwen said as they shared another kiss.

"Before we have that awesome finale with everyone, you want to pee in your Diapey with me?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney as they kissed again before they relaxed their bladders.

"Give me two reasons why you wuv peeing in the diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Because it feel great inside my diapeys and also... it also helps me relax from all of our hawt fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree on everything you just said now as I feel the exact same way honey." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"The other reason is that we get to change each other." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Totes, now lets pee... and lets pee until our diapeys very full." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said as they began to go.

"Ahhhh...! This feels so great!" They sighed and said to each other as they kept going in their diapers they were enjoying it so much, they were feeling very euphoric about it.

"This feels so very good and so relaxing!" Gwen and Courtney said as they stopped as their diapers were very full.

"We need to changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as they both soon changed each other diapers and got fresh and clean ones on this time.

"There we go... all clean." They said to each other.

"Courtney, this time I placed on the hybrid of the Rearz Princess and ABU PeekABU's diapey with a pattern of Princess, Unicorns, and Lawyer logos." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny... while I placed on that ABU BareBums Diapey that I gave you for Christmas." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Now... let's go to the living room." Courtney said to Gwen before they headed back to the living room.

"Sorry we took so long." Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"What took you so long?" Bridgette asked them.

"We just wanted to make love." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Okies." The couples said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Now then, before we finish this off..." Gwen said to everyone.

"Did you all have hawt and fun time?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Yes we did!" The couples answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome!" Gwen said to everyone.

"Is everyone ready for the finale?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered Courtney as everyone got ready to have Diaper sex for the finale, then the finale began as all of the couples did their own sex positions.

 **Mike and Zoey did Missionary style, Geoff and Bridgette did mermaid style, Scott and Marley did doggy Style, Cameron and Jessica did cowgirl style, Gwen and Courtney scissors, Matt and Ella did the Leopard position, Ennui did the reverse cowgirl position, Devin and Carrie did the Basset Hound position, Noah and Emma did the spooning position while Mickey and Kitty did the missionary position.**

"Oh yeah! So good!" The couples shouted as they enjoyed it so much.

"Oh my god! This is so fucking good!" The couples shouted with delight and pleasure as they kept going until they went harder.

"Ohhhh! So good! So fucking good!" The couples moaned and shouted as they kept at it until it was was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted as all of the couples were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The couples moaned as they exploded very hard as they panted for a bit, then they changed diapers, and cleaned up as they put on footsie pajamas for a bit.

"How was that?" Gwen asked everyone.

"Fantastic!" Everyone answered Gwen.

"Thankies." Courtney said.

"Excuse me everyone... Cameron and I have to say something to our girlfriends." Matt said to everyone.

"Jessica, can you come here?" Cameron asked Jessica.

"Ella, can you come here?" Matt asked Ella.

"Sure." Ella and Jessica said as they came towards Matt and Cameron as Mike was filming the whole thing.

"Jessica, ever since we meant, I have felt like the luckiest man in the world! We have so much thing in common and also... you're the most amazing and beautiful woman I ever known! You are also a wonderful teacher." Cameron said as Jessica was slowly tearing up in joy.

"Ella, ever since you and I started dating, it's like God has given me the best of luck because you have been the best thing to ever happen to me. I love your sweet and cute personality and I love how adorable and beautiful you are." Matt said to Ella making her tear up a bit as well.

"Thanks." Jessica and Ella said before Cameron and Matt get down on their knees as Jessica and Ella gasped as the two men opened boxes which showed engagement rings as Matt's engagement ring for Ella was a 2 carat very good cut oval diamond engagement ring with something else in the package as well for Ella while Cameron's engagement ring for Jessica was a 14 carat white diamond engagement ring.

"Jessica Louise Helmsley... I love you so much as I want to grow old and spend the rest of my life with you." Cameron said to Jessica.

"Ella Lois Browne, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to grow old and spend all of eternity with you." Matt said to Ella.

"What we are trying to ask you is... will you marry me?" Matt and Cameron asked Ella and Jessica.

"Awww...!" Everyone except Ella and Jessica said.

"Are you serious, Cameron?" Jessica asked Cameron who nodded.

"Matt... are you for real?" Ella asked Matt who nodded as well as the two girls thought about it.

"YES! Yes yes yes!" Ella and Jessica shouted with glee.

Jessica hugged Cameron while Ella kissed Matt while everyone cheered and clapped as Cameron and Matt placed the engagement rings Jessica's and Ella's fingers.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said to Matt, Ella, Cameron, and Jessica.

"Let's just mingle for the rest of the night." Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"Okies then." Everyone said as they took off their footsie pajamas as they were back in their shirts and diapers as they soon chatted with one another, danced to the music as it was soon close to midnight as Trent rejoined the adults.

"How are the kids?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent.

"Great, they just fell asleep." Trent answered them.

"Cool!" Gwen and Courtney said as they went over to Mike and Zoey who were in the kitchen getting some milk.

"So Mike, we heard that you and Zoey are gonna do a diapey sex marathon soon." Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Yeah, during our wedding anniversary in Rome, Italy." Mike and Zoey said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Oooh! Romantic!" Courtney said to them.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Ever heard of Cumstard?" Gwen asked Mike and Zoey.

"Unfortunately we haven't heard of cumstard." Zoey answered Gwen.

"What's cumstard?" Mike asked as he and Zoey got interested.

"Well, Cumstard is when you put sweets into your diapey area, it makes your Cumsies taste even more sweet." Courtney answered Mike and Zoey

"Oooh! That sounds like fun!" Zoey said to Courtney.

"It is." Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Cool!" Mike said to them as well.

"Can we talk for a minute outside Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as they headed to their bedroom.

"So... now that I'm gonna have a baby again, when should the next time be that you and I have diapey sex?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... how about eight weeks you give birth, okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Can we still makeout?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course we can, but we can only do it when you're not going through mood swings, nausea, constipation, fatigue, lower back pain, and more... besides I love making out with you." Gwen answered and said to Courtney making her blush.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed again as it was 11:45 PM fifteen minutes until midnight.

"It's almost time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Everyone! It's almost time!" Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"Awesome!" Everyone said, then it was 11:59 PM as it was 10 seconds until midnight as everyone gathered around the TV.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...! 5...! 4...! 3...! 2...! 1...!" Everyone counted down as the clock struck midnight signaling that 2024 was done and that 2025 was underway.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone said as they cheered before everyone kissed before they also hugged one another and wished each other a very happy new year.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone said to each other as Gwen and Courtney had a private moment to go outside to their patio in the backyard, sleep shirt, diapers, and all as they went to see the fireworks.

"Look at those fireworks." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Absolutely beautiful, just like my wife." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Aww! I wuv you Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed again before they entered back into the house.

"It's time for bed." Gwen and Courtney said as the guests were sleeping in the living room while Trent was already sleep in his bedroom as he was exhausted from an afternoon he performed in early that day while Gwen and Courtney were gonna sleep in their bedroom as they were headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight everyone and happy new year." Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"Goodnight Gwen and Courtney! Happy New Year!" Everyone said to Gwen and Courtney as Trent woke up to say goodnight to the girls.

"Gwen, Courtney, That was a fun night. Goodnight and happy new year." Trent said to them.

"Goodnight Trent." Gwen and Courtney said before he headed back into his bedroom as they had a moment alone as they kissed while Gwen touched Courtney's belly.

"I can't believe your gonna have another baby." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Want to discuss names briefly before bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I'm game." Courtney said to Gwen.

"If it's a girl it should be Eve." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What if it is a boy?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about Alex." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Sounds perfect." Courtney said before they kissed one final time to end the night.

"Happy new year." They said to each other as Gwen turned off the lights.

"Nighty-night my sexy Diapey wifey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Nighty-night my beautiful, sexy, and wonderful wifey." Courtney said as they fell asleep in a hugging position and the next morning, Devin and Carrie, Cameron and Jessica, Matt and Ella left the mansion at 8:00 AM while Emma and Noah, Kitty and Mickey, Crimson and Ennui, Geoff and Bridgette, Mike and Zoey, and finally... Gwen, Courtney, and Trent had breakfast in their pajamas with their children who also were in their PJs as the couples and the children that were invited for both parties... the adult party and the kid friendly sleepover in the basement of the party left as Gwen, Courtney, Trent, and their kids Maybelle, Brady, and Lita celebrated the new year by relaxing and watching TV.

 **THE END!**

 **FINALLY! THAT ENDS THE STORY!**

 **NOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN TRENT, AND THE KIDS FIND OUT ABOUT COURTNEY'S PREGNANCY NEWS?**

 **FIND OUT WHEN CHAPTER 9 OF "OUR FAMILY" WILL BE PUBLISHED SOON.**

 **NOW, I WANT TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME AS HE IS TRAINING FOR HIS INTERSHIP RIGHT NOW AND GOING THROUGH HIS FINAL SEMESTER OF COLLEGE SO PLEASE WISH HIM THE BEST OF LUCK!**

 **NOW... I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAD PERSONAL EVENTS GOING ON, AND I EVEN HAD A DAMN SEIZURE AS WELL.**

 **ANYWAY... ON BEHALF OF MYSELF AND HELLFLORES, WE WANT TO SAY HAPPY NEW YEAR! EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO WEEKS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
